Infinite stratos: Infinito baile de la muerte
by JOHNMG
Summary: El mundo de Infinite stratos a entrado en un gran conflicto (guerra) y los héroes de la historia entraran en acción para detener a un enemigo que nadie espera.
1. Capitulo 1: Malas Noticias

Capitulo 1: Malas Noticias.

Eran los primeros días de noviembre apenas iba a comenzar el segundo semestre del segundo año en la academia IS lo que nos esperaría en los siguientes días cambiaria para siempre nuestras vidas.

Hola soy Orimura Ichika estudiante del segundo año en la academia IS era domingo y mañana comenzara el segundo semestre del año es decir que ya ha pasado año y medio desde que ingrese a la academia ha pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, me reencontré con mis amigas de la infancia, y conocí a grandes amigas, he estado bajo la tutela de mi hermana Chifuyu e incluso he luchado con una organización malvada Phantom Task a la que logramos vencer (eso creo) no hace mucho cuando logramos capturar a sus principales miembros lo que llevo a su desintegración o eso es lo que sabemos.

Bueno eso ya es pasado creo que ahora me podre relajar ya que no hay unos tipos locos que me persigan.

He estado pensando en que voy hacer cuando salga de la academia, no me veo como un representante de un país así que creo que me alejare de los IS, mi vida ha estado en riesgo desde que me hacer que a los IS.

Seguía pensando en mis cosas.

Toc, toc.

- Un momento

Me levante para abrir la puerta pero antes de abrir escuche un escándalo que venía de afuera.

- (¿Que está pasando?)

Al abrir la puerta vi a Rin quien estaba algo apurada ya que me había tardado en abrir la puerta

- ¡Porque tardas!, ven, vámonos.

Fue los que dijo antes de tomarme de mi mano y llevarme por los pasillos corriendo

- ¿Qué está pasando Rin?

Fue lo que le dije ya que no sabía que estaba pasando, además de Rin y yo corriendo por los pasillos había otras estudiantes que también corrían.

- No lo sé exactamente, solo nos han pedido que vallamos a la cafetería parece que va a ver un aviso muy importante.

No sé porque pero mientras corríamos por los pasillos, sentí un mal presentimiento. Momento después llegamos a la cafetería que estaba llena, aun cuando el curso comenzaba mañana ya casi todas las estudiantes estaba ya en la escuela.

Nos encontramos con Houki y las demás que ya estaban en el lugar.

- Vamos chicos apenas va a empezar.

Fue lo que nos dijo Houki cuando voltee a ver una de las pantallas que estaba cerca, en ella aparecía el primer ministro de Japón una mujer de mediana edad con su cabello negro y ojos cafés eran sus únicos rasgos que eran llamativos fuera de eso no era un mujer llamativa, pero su rostro estaba serio. Lo que diría cambiaria no solo mi vida si no la de todos.

- Buenas tardes, hoy tengo que comunicarles que hemos recibido un comunicado muy importante por parte de la "Alianza B.A.M."

Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que nos había dicho la primera ministro pero todos callaron de inmediato cuando continuo hablando.

- Se ha declarado la guerra no solo a Japón sino a todas las naciones del mundo que poseen IS por parte de esta alianza.

- ¡Queeee!

Fue lo que se escucho en la habitación, nadie lo podía creer ¿Quiénes son, porque, esto debe ser una broma? eran algunas de las frases que se escuchaba por todos lados.

- Hace un par de horas recibimos este video comunicado, por favor pongan atención.

Después de que la primera ministro dijera esa palabras comenzó la trasmisión.

La pantalla se oscureció de repente 3 figuras aparecieron, eran 3 mujeres que vestían de traje dos de ellas eran morenas y una de ellas era blanca, eran las presidentas de 3 países, Brasil, América (EUA) y México cada una frente a sus banderas respectivas y más atrás una bandera negra con la escritura Alianza BAM en rojo y 3 estrellas blancas debajo.

La líder de América hablo.

- Nosotras las representantes de la alianza declaramos la guerra a todos los países que han participado, desarrollado y tiene IS bajos su control, rendase o serán destruidos.

- Tiene 24 horas para responder.

Después de eso la pantalla se oscureció y regreso con la primer ministro.

- Ya han escuchado su mensaje, pero les diré algo, ¡Japón no va a rendirse!

- Es por eso que llamo a mi pueblo a que se prepare ya que llegaran tiempos difíciles.

- Eso es todo por el momento.

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras la pantalla se apago.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¿Qué pasa?

Fue lo que dijo Cecilia, cuando vi en la parte trasera de la cafetería un IS esa la represéntate candidata de América Tina Hamilton (EUA) Su IS me era desconocido hasta ese momento pero esa similar a Silver Gospel pero era más simple.

- ¿Qué haces Tina?

Grito Rin ya que era su compañera de cuarto

- Lo siento Rin pero no quiero ser encarcelada, me voy

Las palabras de Tina fue lo que quedo ya que en cuestión de un segundo ella ya no estada, se había ido volando fuera de la Academia.

Todo el mundo comenzó alarmarse ya que no sabían que pasaba, por qué Tina se había ido así, si en la academia IS o hay nacionalidad y tampoco influye lo que pasa en el exterior o en realidad ella era un espía y nadie lo sabía.

Eran cosas que algunas de las estudiantes comenzaron a decir, todo era un caos.

- ¡Todas guarden silencio!

Se escucho decir de la profesora más estricta y temida de la academia mi hermana Chifuyu.

- Quiero que todas regresen a sus habitaciones

Todos escuchamos pero nadie hizo nada hasta que.

- ¡Ahora!

Todas comenzaron a moverse pero cuando nos disponíamos a irnos las chicas y yo fuimos llamados por Chifuyu.

- Excepto a los que porta IS personales, a ustedes los veré en 10min en la sala de reuniones de edificio 3.

Todos nos sorprendidos pero decidimos ir de inmediato al lugar. Nadie de las chicas decía nada, no sé si es por ellas han recibido entrenamiento militar pero sus rostros serios no me daban buena espina.

* * *

Estábamos ya frente a la sala de reuniones. Tal vez era mi imaginación pero los únicos que no comprendíamos del todo la situación éramos Houki y yo ya que no habíamos recibido entrenamiento militar y no éramos representantes candidatos.

- He, tal vez no comprenda del todo la situación pero ¿qué tan grave es la situación?

Pregunte ya estaba algo preocupado por las caras que tenían las chicas cuando veníamos, en el camino nos habíamos encontró con Tatenashi que a pesar de que siempre tomaba las cosas con calma esta vez se veía seria.

- Ichika tal vez no sabes que tan grave es una guerra, ya que tú no has recibido entrenamiento militar pero si esto es así de grave como creo puede significarse el fin de la academia IS.

La que dijo esas palabras fue Charlotte.

De repente la puerta se abrió, la que nos esperaba era la profesora Yamada, esta no tenia su habitual sonrisa en esta ocasión era de preocupación.

- Pasen.

Escritor: hola a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer, esperando que les guste y espero comentarios ya sea han positivos o negativos, se que les podrán parecer corto pero así serán los episodios, los publicare si no hay problema los miércoles y domingos (en la noche). gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2: Preludio

Capitulo 2: Preludio

De repente la puerta se abrió, la que nos esperaba era la profesora Yamada, esta no tenia su habitual sonrisa en esta ocasión era de preocupación.

- Pasen.

Dentro de la sala se encontraba mi hermana Chifuyu y Kanzashi, cuando nos vio mi hermana nos indico que nos sentáramos, la sala es muy parecida aun sala de juntas de algún gran corporativo con la clásica gran mesa en el centro y sillas algo caras.

Cuando todos nos sentamos vimos de inmediato a mi hermana ya que era la que se encontraba de pie con una expresión que no sabía bien interpretar si era de preocupación o enojo.

- Bien ya están todos, bueno creo que ya todos saben que el mundo ha entrado en guerra.

Tras lo dicho por Chifuyu una pantalla apareció detrás de ella mostrando al mapa del mundo. En la pantalla se mostraba de color rojo a los países que formaban a la alianza BAM, de color azul se mostraba a los países que se les declaro la guerra y había unos cuantos que aparecían de color verde los cuales se declararon neutrales ya que ellos no había tenido ningún IS bajo su jurisdicción.

- Como pueden ver esta es la situación actual.

Mi hermana indico que viéramos el mapa.

- Como puede observar esta es la situación más grave que hemos vivido desde que termino la gran guerra.

De repente Chifuyu guardo silencio mientras nos observaba nos seriedad.

- Bien, deben de saber que mientras estén en la academia ninguno de ustedes serán obligados a participar en esta guerra pero no así sus unidades personales, ya que deben saber que la academia puede proteger a sus alumnos mas no así a los IS personales ya que eso iría en contra de los tratados internacionales.

Han de saber que en este lugar no existe nacionalidad, pero si pueden ser pedidos por escrito para que vayan a sus países a participar, pueden negarse o aceptar es su decisión, de momento solo tenemos un pedido hacia la representante de Rusia Sarashiki Tatenashi.

Todos volteamos a ver hacia Tatenashi, ella simplemente nos vio a todos y sonrió como siempre lo hace.

- He aceptado ya el comunicado y me iré en la noche hacia Moscú.

- ¡Queeeee!

Fue lo que dijimos todos en especial yo ya que no sabía de esto hasta apenas una hora y ya Tatenashi había aceptado participar en esto.

- Pero que dices hermana ¿cuando fue que aceptaste el llamado?

La que pregunto algo nerviosa y preocupada era Kanzashi.

- Creo que ya es hora de decirles lo que sabemos, de todos modos lo sabrán tarde o temprano.

La que dijo eso fue la profesora Yamada.

- Entiendo pero si revelan esta información a cualquier otra persona serán encarcelados en la academia por traición ¿entendieron?

La que dijo fue Chifuyu.

- Disculpe Profesora Orimura, ¿Por qué Canadá aparece en color negro?

La que pregunto fue Charlotte.

- Porque ya fue conquistado por la alianza BAM

La que hablo fue Tatenashi quien mostraba una mira serie aunque mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Tatenashi?

La que ahora preguntaba era Rin algo curiosa pero principal mente molesta por no tener toda la información como ella le gustaría o eso creo ya que siempre se ha molestada por no saber todo o que algo se le escondiera.

- Recuerdan que hace una semana hubo el incidente de Montreal donde se decía que un virus había impedido las comunicaciones con Canadá hacia el exterior y que este también había afectado a América (EUA).

La que hablo fue Chifuyu.

- Eso en realidad no fue un virus si no un ataque militar hacia Canadá por parte de la alianza BAM. Pero fue encubierto por un supuesto ataque cibernético.

- Pero porque encubrirían su ataque y no simplemente declarar la guerra. –Houki

- Por una simple razón, el ataque a Canadá era para asegurar el completo control del continente Americano. –Chifuyu.

- Como saben en el continente Americano solo hay 2 países que han desarrollado IS, Canadá y América (EUA). –Profesora Yamada.

Para mí, era todo muy sorpréndete ya que no sabía todos los países que han desarrollado IS pero ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco más.

- Tu cara me dice que no sabes muchas de las cosas que hablamos pon atención ya que no lo pienso repetir ¿entendiste?

- S-si Profesora Orimura.

- Continuemos, en el mundo hay solo 9 países que han desarrollado IS que son Japón (el desarrollo no toma en cuenta a la Profesora Tabane), China, Rusia, Inglaterra, Francia Alemania, Italia, Canadá y América (EUA). –Chifuyu.

- Más no quiere decir que los demás países no han desarrollado o participado en la fabricación de IS. – Profesora Yamada.

- Un ejemplo de esto es la Unión Europea, sabemos que países desarrollan los IS mas no quiere decir que en estos se produzcan toda las partes, es decir que hay partes de los IS franceses que se hacen en España por ejemplo esto aplica para cualquier otro país ya que es muy caro si un solo país lo haga todo y así el país que ayuda fabricando partes recibe los IS más baratos que a otros que no participan en su producción. – Laura.

- Pero porque América se alió con Brasil y México y no con algún otro país que haga IS Como Canadá eso sería mucho más lógico. -Rin

- Hay tres razones la primera, los mayores manufactureros de partes de IS en el mundo son Brasil y México de hecho fabrican partes para todos los países que desarrollan IS(IS producidos en serie), segundo son aliados muy importantes de América (EUA) y por ultimo estos países son gobernados igual que América (EUA) por miembros de "Phantom Task". –Chifuyu.

- ¡Cómo es posible no acabamos con "Phantom Task"!

La que hablo algo sorprendida fue Houki ella creía que esto había terminado pero esa organización no es tan fácil de vencer como creíamos.

- Acabamos con su sección armada pero no así con el consejo. –Tatenashi.

- Pero no que "Phantom Task" no pertenecía a ningún país. – Cecilia.

- Por lo que sabemos ellos quieren IS, el por qué es un misterio esta guerra es otro método para conseguirlos digamos que es su plan de reserva en caso de que fallara la sección armada de Phantom Task". – Tatenashi.

- Espera Tatenashi ¿Como sabes todo eso? - Laura.

- Eso es porque todos los países que tienes IS en desarrollo se les intento tomar del modo político por parte de "Phantom Task". –Tatenashi.

- Nos estás diciendo que intentaron tomar el poder por medios políticos pero si son tan poderosos como creíamos por qué no lograron. –Charlotte.

- Sí, pero fueron descubiertos en casi todos los países que desarrollan IS excepto América (EUA) o simplemente los americanos aceptaron lo que les ofreció "Phantom Task" no lo sé. –Tatenashi.

- Después de que paso el incidente de Toronto un IS canadiense llego a la parte occidental de Rusia, este entrego información clasificada que indicaba que el consejo se había establecido en América (EUA) y había iniciado un plan de conquista política en el continente, este solo tuvo éxito en Brasil y México mas eso no quiere decir que han tomado una importancia en otros países del continente como Argentina y Venezuela. -Chifuyu.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso profesor Orimura?

Le pregunte a mi hermana ya que ella es profesora como sabia de información clasificada de otros países.

- Me lo dijo Tatenashi. –Chifuyu.

Voltee a ver a Tatenashi y ella solo me sonrió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesara.

- El punto es que ya han iniciado su plan para tomar los IS del mundo, Canadá solo fue un ensaño hay que detenerlos antes de que su poder sea muy grande…

Hola ha todos, aquí el segundo episodio de mi historia, se que ha iniciado un poco lento pero ya ira tomando ritmo. gracias por leer espero que les guste, acepto todas sus opiniones y sugerencias. Si los episodios serán cortos, así serán. Los episodios los publicare los miércoles y sábados, pero mejor esperen los al día siguiente ya que los publicare tarde.

Infinite stratos no me pertenece es obra de Izuru Yumizuru


	3. Capitulo 3: Despedida

Capitulo 3: Despedida.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, ya era de noche cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Toc, toc.

- Voy…

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Tatenashi quien venía a despedirse antes de partir.

- Puedo pasar un momento Ichika.

- Adelante

Cerré la puerta, ella se sentó en la cama y yo tome una silla, se hizo un momento de silencio antes de que ella hablara.

- Ichika,… Ya no tengo mucho tiempo, así que se seré breve, quiero pedirte un favor.

- Claro Tatenashi hare todo lo que pueda.

- Ja, ja siempre tan comprometido por eso me gustas.

- Pe-pero que estás diciendo Tatenashi, no digas tonterías.

- Ja, sabes que me gusta molestarte

- He.

De repente Tatenashi se me acerco muy cerca de mi rostro, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

- ¿Q-que es- tas haciendo?

- Ichika ¿podrías darme un beso?

No podía cree lo que Tatenashi me decía, darle un beso, no estaba en mis planes, se que Tatenashi es muy hermosa pero no sé si debería darle un beso.

- No-no creo que sea lo correcto.

Fue lo que le dije. Volteando a un lado, pero no escuche respuesta así que la voltee a ver y vi su sonrisa que siempre me ha molestado cuando me hace algo que no quiero.

- Eres tan dulce Ichika.

Tatenashi se regreso a su lugar.

- Ichika, quiero que protejas la academia IS y a todas las estudiantes y en especial a mi hermana, por favor.

Ella me pedía con mucho respeto que le hiciera ese favor.

- No te preocupes Tatenashi, yo las protegeré si no como me pondría llamar un hombre.

Fue lo que le dijo con toda la seguridad que podía mostrar.

- Si ese es el caso, me puedo ir tranquila.

Tatenashi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta ya era momento de irse ya que debía tomar un vuelo hacia Moscú, yo me levante y la seguí a la puerta.

- Una cosa más Ichika, tienes que hacerte más fuerte en caso de que esto se ponga peor, ¡entendiste!

Tatenashi me dijo lo ultimo con un todo de amenaza de que si no lo hacía me iba a ir muy mal.

- Ha, para que te animes.

"Mua"

Sin darme aviso Tatenashi me había dado un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¡Pe-pero que haces!

Le grite pero de repente sentí una sensación de peligro.

- (Esto no es bueno)

Al darme vuelta vi la mirada de odio de 6 chicas que conocía muy bien Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura y Kanzashi.

- ¡Ichika! ¿¡cómo te atreves!? - Houki.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –Rin.

- ¡Di tus últimas palabras! –Laura.

- ¡Los hombres como tu deben morir! - Charlotte.

- ¡No puedo creer que me engañes de esa forma Ichika! -Cecilia

- ¿Por qué Ichika? -Kanzashi

Ya habían desplegado parte de sus IS, Houki su espada, Rin su enorme hacha, Laura su sable, Charlotte una pistola de calibre 0.69mm (la más grande que tiene) y Cecilia un par de BT, para mi fortuna Kanzashi solo me grito.

- Chicas esto no es lo que creen, ¡vamos Tatenashi diles!

Cuando voltee a ver a Tatenashi ella simplemente me mostro su sonrisa despreocupada.

- Ichika es mejor que les digas que ya estuvimos jun_tos.

Tras escuchar esa frase la presión en el ambiente se sintió muy pesado o eso era lo que yo sentía. Las chicas simplemente se quedaron pasmadas por lo dicho por Tatenashi.

- Muere.

Eso fue lo que escuche que todas dijeron en un susurro pero significaba mi fin. Todas se lanzaron contra mí.

- ¡Haaaaaaa!

Cerré mis ojos y espere mi fin pero este no llego solo pude escuchar el golpe.

"Clanc"

Cuando vi todas había sido detenida por la defensa absoluta del IS de Tatenashi.

- Tienen que calmarse, era solo una broma ja ja ja.

Tras lo dicho por Tatenashi todas se calmaron y se mostraban algo apenadas. Después de calmarse Tatenashi se despidió de nosotros y por fin se fue, me preocupada que se fuera ya que no podría ayudarla lo que me recordaba lo dicho en la junta de hace unas horas.

* * *

Voltee a ver a Tatenashi y ella solo me sonrió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesara.

- El punto es que ya han iniciado su plan para tomar los IS del mundo, Canadá solo fue un ensaño hay que detenerlos antes de que su poder sea muy grande. -Chifuyu.

- Es por eso que todos los países ha decidido aliarse para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible. -Profesora Yamada.

- Es por eso que acepte ir al llamado para que ninguno de ustedes tenga que arriesgar su vida más de lo que hicieron contra "Phantom Task". -Tatenashi.

La que veía más preocupada a Tatenashi era su hermana Kanzashi, ya que ella pondría su vida en riesgo con tal de protegernos.

- Entonces porque no mejor vamos todos mientras más IS en el campo de batalla mejor seria. -Charlotte.

- Si deciden ir no saben si pelerina juntos ya que cada una de ustedes estaría bajo el liderato de su país y podrían ir a partes diferentes o ni siquiera pelear ya que son candidatas y no representantes. -Chifuyu.

Tras las palabras dichas por mi hermana todos nos quedaron en silencio.

- Lo mejor para ustedes es quedarse y ver la situación si esto no va bien entonces tal vez sean llamadas. -Profesora Yamada.

- Bien eso es todo por ahora se les informara de cambios más adelante.

Tras lo dicho por mi hermana nos fuimos de la sala de juntas.

* * *

11:30 PM hora central de América (EUA)

En algún lugar sobre Canadá, la fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA.

Dentro de este enorme avión la comandante en jefe del ejército de América (EUA) hablaba con su tripulación.

- El reporte está confirmado comandante esperamos un ataque global en 5 días por parte de la Unión de Naciones (UN). –Soldado.

- Preparen el enlace con las otras dos fortalezas. –comandante ¿?

- Comenzando enlace. –soldado.

Hola de nuevo aquí el 3er episodio ya como prometí y agradezco a silver sotana por su comentario, gracias por leer ya les había dicho los días de publicación en el episodio anterior así que recuerden acepto sugerencias y todos los comentarios. (habrá sorpresa)

infinite stratos pertenece a Izuru Yumizuri.


	4. Capitulo 4: Reunión de Chicas

Capitulo 4: Reunión de Chicas.

Me encontraba pensando en la azotea del edificio de aulas de la academia, veía las nubes pasar ya habían pasado días después de que Tatenashi se fuera, la escuela tenía problemas ya que algunas maestras se habían ido tras haber sido llamadas por sus países así que teníamos algunas horas libres.

Mi paz fue interrumpida por la llegada de mis amigas, Laura y Charlotte.

- Hola Ichika ¿podemos sentarnos?

- Si claro no hay problema.

Ellas traían algo para come, Charlotte un bento hecho por ella y Laura había comprado un set de comida alemana que incluía un corte de carne de primera freído y una ensalada.

- No tienes hambre ¿podría darte un poco de lo que traje?

- Ha muchísimas gracias Charlotte.

Me incorpore y tome algo de lo que Charlotte me dio.

- Yo también… te podría dar un poco Ichika… si lo quieres.

La que me dijo eso algo apenada fue Laura.

- Muchísimas gracias Laura.

- N-no hay problema.

Después de eso las 2 me dieron un poco de su alimento, comimos en silencio, no es que me incomodara pero sentía que no era normal. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpido por Rin quien llegaba con Houki, Cecilia y Kanzashi.

- ¡Aquí esta Ichika! te estábamos buscando.

- Perdón Rin, necesitaba pensar un poco.

Le dije eso a Rin quien se sentó a mi lago a lo que me sorprendí un poco.

- ¡Qué estás haciendo Rin! – Houki

- Nada solo me siento, no tiene nada de malo. –Rin

- No es eso, es porque te sientas tan cerca de Ichika. –Houki

- Eso no te importa. -Rin

Tras lo dicho por Rin, Houki se molesto, pero me di cuenta que las demás también estaban molestándose.

- Vamos chicas cálmense no veo el problema.

- ¡Tú cállate! –Houki y Rin.

Fue lo que me dijeron Houki y Rin al mismo tiempo.

- Eres un idiota.

Eso fue lo que creí que escuche de Charlotte pero no estoy seguro ya que lo dijo en voz baja.

Tras el incidente causado por Houki y Rin todos nos tranquilizamos y continuamos comiendo, la atmosfera de hace un rato se desvaneció y todos reímos y platicamos de cosas simples nada que ver con lo que pasa en el mundo. La única que no estaba de humor era Kanzashi ya que ahora ella estaba preocupada por su hermana Tatenashi de quien no había recibido más que un mensaje hace unos días que decías "he llegado no te preocupes".

- He Kanzashi, ¿estás bien?

Le pregunte a Kanzashi ya que ella estaba callada y casi no hablada.

- ¡He! no, si estoy bien es solo que….

- Te preocupa tu hermana no Kanzashi. - Houki.

- Si Houki no he sabido nada de ella además de su mensaje. –Kanzashi.

- Vamos Kanzashi si de alguien no tienes que preocuparte es de tu hermana ella es la más fuerte de todos no creo que sea vencida tan fácil. –Rin.

Después de lo dicho por Rin, Kanzashi se relajo un poco, todos sabemos que la más fuerte y astuta de todas es su hermana así que no veo que ella sea derrotada tan fácil. Después de todo sin ella no hubiéramos ganado contra "Phantom Task".

- Ya sé. Porque no hacemos una piyamada.

De repente Charlotte hablo de reunirse con todas las chicas para hacer una piyamada que ayudara a Kanzashi.

- Si una noche de chicas ayudaría a Kanzashi a relajarse un poco. –Rin.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 01:15 a.m.

Toc, Toc.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ichika.

Toc, Toc.

- (Pero quien será a esta hora)

Al abrí la puerta vi una chica un poco mayor parecía de 3 año aun que no estaba seguro ya que vestía una piyama de color crema con un con algunas flores de color rojo, no la reconocí.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

Las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Laura y Charlotte después de cenar, a demás que era la única habitación que no molestarían a sus compañeras de cuarto.

- Creo que es hora de comenzar oficial mente la 1er piyamada de la academia IS.

Lo dicho por Rin fue bien residido por todas las demás aun que esto era algo arriesgado ya que ningún estudiante debe estar fuera de sus habitaciones después del toque de queda que si aplica de las 11:30 a las 6:00 del día siguiente aun que algunas había salida en ese horario así la habitación de cierto chico. Y si son descubiertas serian castigadas por la más temible maestra de todas, Chifuyu.

El ambiente continuo alegre mientras las horas pasaban, las chicas platicaban con alegría hasta que Cecilia propuso un juego para animar las cosas.

- Chicas vamos a jugar verdad o reto. –Cecilia.

- ¿Cómo se juega Cecilia? –Houki.

- Es simple todas vamos a escribir cosas que nos gustaría que hicieran las demás, una serán retos y otra será contar la verdad, no tenemos botella así que usaremos un dado, lo lanzaremos y la que saque el numero más bajo pierde y la que saque el número más alto lanzara una moneda, cara reto y cruz verdad así de simple. –Cecilia.

- Pero tienes que tener cuidado de lo que escribes, ya que todas pondremos en una bolsa un papel no sabrás si escoges el tuyo, ya que puedes perder. -Charlotte.

Las chicas de Europa tenía experiencia más que las demás pero aun así todas decidieron jugar. Todas escribieron 3 retos y 3 verdades y los pusieron en 2 bolsas y los revolvieron.

Después de eso comenzó el juego, todas lanzaron el dado. El orden era Houki, Cecilia, Kanzashi, Charlotte, Laura y al último Rin. Como decidieron eso antes lanzaron el dado y la que perdió fue Rin así que ella tuvo el último lugar.

- Voy, es 4 (creo que estoy a salvo). -Houki.

- Vamos, 5 (me salve). –Cecilia.

- No quiero perder, 6 (me alegro). –Kanzashi.

- No perderé, 1 (¡no! es mi fin). –Charlotte.

- Es mi oportunidad, 3 (no perdí). –Laura.

- ¡Aquí voy!, 5 (ja ja, perdiste Charlotte). – Rin.

Tras haber lanzado los dados ya sabían quién era la primera en perder.

- Bien Kanzashi serás la verdugo de Charlotte.

La que se burlo de Charlotte era Rin quien era la que más animada con esto.

- Toma Kanzashi es la hora.

La que le dio la moneda era Cecilia, todas mostraban una expresión de ansiedad pero sobre todo lo que más deseaban era ver que aria Charlotte.

- Aquí va.

Kanzashi lanzo la moneda al aire, todas vieron la moneda girar hasta que esta cayó al suelo, Charlotte era la más preocupada ya que sabía que lo que le tocara sería muy malo.

Después de girar por un momento cayó cruz lo que significada verdad. Le pasaron la bolsa de verdad a Kanzashi, ella metió la mano y tomo un papel.

- Bien, a ver, la verdad "Has besado a un chico y si es si, tienes que contarnos como paso"

- ¡Queeeeee! –Charlotte.

Si, la sorpresa doble episodio, no lo are a menudo pero sera de ves en cuando, gracias por leer. Espero que les guste, sera el miércoles, nos vemos.

Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.


	5. Capitulo 5: Relato de un beso

Capitulo 5: Relato de un beso.

Kanzashi lanzo la moneda al aire, todas vieron la moneda girar hasta que esta cayó al suelo, Charlotte era la más preocupada ya que sabía que lo que le tocara sería muy malo.

Después de girar por un momento cayó cruz lo que significada verdad. Le pasaron la bolsa de verdad a Kanzashi, ella metió la mano y tomo un papel.

- Bien, a ver, la verdad "Has besado a un chico y si es si tienes que contarnos como paso"

- ¡Queeeeee! –Charlotte.

Charlotte se había puesto toda colorada, ella no quería hablar de esas cosas pero sabía que si se negaba las demás no se lo permitirían. Después de un momento de silencio.

- Bien Charlotte, habla. –Rin

- He, verán no… ¿puedo cambiar? –Charlotte.

- ¡No! –todas.

- Ok, bueno si…. He besado a un chico.

- Heee, enserio quien fue ¿cuéntanos? – Cecilia.

- Bueno… fue… Ichika.

Lo que Charlotte había dicho fue un golpe muy duro para las demás, todas sabían del beso de Ichika con Laura y el último con Tatenashi pero que también haya besado a Charlotte no era que las demás sabían y eso las molestaba.

- ¡Qué significa eso Charlotte! –Houki.

- He bueno verán lo que paso…

* * *

Hace 4 meses atrás.

Nos preparamos para ir a un viaje a Tokio para la exhibición de IS que se llevaría ahí, ya que somos candidatos a representantes y usuarios de IS, este viaje era muy importante para todas ya que solo iríamos los que tenemos IS personales acompañados de las profesoras Yamada y Chifuyu.

Me emocionada ya que al ir solo nosotras no tendríamos problemas con las demás estudiantes aunque eso también significaba que no podía bajar la guardia con las demás.

- Bien ésta todo listo.

Había puesto todo que requería en mi maleta saldríamos más tarde después de clases.

- Tal vez debería poner algo de ropa "especial" por si pasa algo.

Vi mi armario pero me sonroje de inmediato.

- (No creo que sea buena idea).

Me vi interrumpida en mis pensamientos por mi compañera de cuarto y rival Laura.

- Charlotte ya vámonos a clases que si llegamos tarde la instructora nos castigara.

- ¡Sí!, ya voy.

Ese día trascurrió normal mente hasta que llego la tarde, tomaríamos el tren que sale de la academia IS hasta que llegáramos a la cuidad de ahí tomaríamos el tren rumbo a Tokio.

Esperaba poder sentarme con Ichika pero cuando decidíamos quine se sentaría con él Kanzashi se nos adelanto.

- Ichika puedo sentarme con-tigo.

- Ha, claro Kanzashi.

No podía crearlo ya que yo me había esforzado contra las demás y ella simplemente se lo pide.

- Creo que hay que decirle de las reglas a Kanzashi. -Cecilia.

Todas aviamos decidido una serie de reglas para que no causara problemas peores, pero parece que solo las aplicamos cuando una toma ventaja.

- (creo que esas reglas son solo una molestia).

No pasaron grandes cosas después de eso, la visita solo nos tomaría un día así que solo pasamos una noche en Tokio, ya que las habitaciones eran dobles una de nosotras pasaría la noche con Ichika [bueno en teoría él dormiría solo pero decidimos que una se quedara con él] ya que las maestras usarían una habitación.

Esta vez tomamos a Kanzashi para que no se nos adelantara y así logramos decidir en un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

- ¡Siiiiiiii! yo gano (¡muéranse perdedoras!).

Tras mi victoria se había decidido como dormiríamos, Laura y Houki, Rin y Cecilia, Kanzashi sola y yo con Ichika. Tras los reclamos llegó el momento de ir dormir, se que Ichika se sorprendió pero como es muy tonto no se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

- Char buenas noches.

- Buenas noches que descanses.

Mi sentí frustrada por que no podía hacer nada si tuve un rato a solas con él, era mi oportunidad pero no hice nada.

- (Soy una cobarde, porque no puedo hacer algo)

Pasaba la noche y no podía dormir así que decidí hacer algo, no sé si sea una buena idea, me levante y lo vi, durmiendo tan apacible, como no se daba cuenta de lo que siento por él, así que me levante no tendré otra oportunidad así que me acerque.

Vi su rostro y me acerque lentamente hasta que…

* * *

- ¡Le robaste un beso eres de lo pero Charlotte! – Houki.

- He bu-bueno no era lo…

- Ya no se puede confiar en ti. –Rin

- Simplemente ya no te podre verte igual. –Laura.

**Hola de nuevo aquí el 5 episodio, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste, un poco mas corto que los demás, solo sera este. Ya se, me podrán decir que me dio flojera escribir pero no, ya todo esta planeado bueno nos vemos el sábado.**

**infinite stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru. **


	6. Capitulo 6: Secreto

Capitulo 6: Secreto.

- ¡Le robaste un beso eres de lo pero Charlotte! – Houki.

- He, bu-bueno no era lo…

- Ya no se puede confiar en ti. –Rin

- Simplemente ya no te podre verte igual. –Laura.

Todas estaban muy molestas con Charlotte pero en realidad estaban celosas ya que no habían podido besar a la persona que les gustaba.

Charlotte ya no dijo nada no quería decirles que en realidad había pasado.

* * *

- (Soy una cobarde, porque no puedo hacer algo)

Pasaba la noche y no podía dormir así que decidí hacer algo, no sé si sea una buena idea, me levante y lo vi, durmiendo tan apacible, como no se daba cuenta de lo que siento por él, así que me levante, no tendré otra oportunidad así que me acerque.

Vi su rostro y me acerque lentamente hasta que.

- No puedo hacerlo, no es correcto.

Lo dije en susurro pero fue suficiente fuerte para despertar a Ichika. El se despertó y se sorprendió al verme tan cerca ya que no me había quitado de ahí.

- ¡¿Pero qué….?!

Ichika quiso gritar y para evitar que alguien más escuchara no tuve más opción que poner mi mano en su boca.

- Mmmmmnnnnnn.

Le indique que guardara silencio, el se calmo así que le quite mi mano de su boca, pero me sorprendí de mis actos así que lo golpee.

- (¡No! ¿Qué hice? )

Me lleve mi mano a mi boca para tampoco emitir ningún sonido. Lo había dejado inconsciente no era mi intención así que lo cubrí y me fui a dormir.

- (¡un beso indirecto!)

Después el juego continuo, era hora de ver quien sería la siguiente en enfrentarse a su destino. Lanzaron su dado en el orden que ya estaba establecido, la primera Houki.

- ¡Vamos!, 3 (esto no es bueno). -Houki.

- Haaaa, 2 (¡Noooooo!). –Cecilia.

- ¡Hermana ayúdame!, 4 (¡Siiiii!). –Kanzashi.

- ¡Vamos dado, rueda!, 3 (¡Sí! Toma esto Cecilia). –Charlotte.

- ¡Por mi país!, 6 (¡Gane!). –Laura.

- ¡Que no sea 1!, 5 (Muere Cecilia). – Rin.

El destino estaba escrito era Cecilia la que se enfrentaría a su destino y Laura sería su verdugo.

- Bien pásenme la moneda.

Laura estaba emocionada, no es que le callera mal Cecilia pero aplicar un castigo era algo que le gustaba, tal vez aprendido de Chifuyu.

- Aquí va.

Laura lanzo la moneda esta se elevo y después cayó pero para Cecilia parecía eterno ya que fuera lo que callera sería malo para ella. La moneda cayó y marco cruz lo que significaba verdad.

- Pásame la bolsa.

Laura seguía emocionada, la que se la paso fue Houki, Laura metió su mano, tomo un papel, lo saco y comenzó a leerlo.

- Veamos, dice "cuéntanos tu fantasía más erótica que hayas tenido".

Todas se sorprendieron en especial Cecilia.

- ¡Pero quien rayos escribió eso!

La que pregunto eso fue una muy molesta Cecilia.

- Ja, era broma.

La que dijo eso fue Laura, no sabía que ella podría bromear pero de algo es seguro, sus bromas no son divertidas.

- Je, je, bien Laura dinos que dice real mente.

Lo dijo una Charlotte algo apenada, tal vez por la actitud de su compañera.

- De acuerdo, dice "dinos cual es el platillo favorito de Ichika y lo mas importante como lo sabes".

- ¡Ha!, eso es fácil es cerdo agridulce. –Rin.

- ¡Te equivocas es pollo frito! – Houki.

- No, le gusta más mi pot-au-feu. – Charlotte. [es un platillo tradicional francés]

- ¡No! Su platillo favorito es ¡bolas de arroz rellenas con ciruelas! –Cecilia.

Todas quedaron en shock.

- ¡Explícate!

Todas gritaron al unisonó, todas mostraban una expresión sombría y con sed de sangre.

- Es hora de que nos cuentes he, Cecilia. –Charlotte.

- Si, te escuchamos. –Laura.

Cecilia estaba nerviosa había hablado de mas pero ya era tarde.

- Bien, les diré.

* * *

Hace 1 año atrás.

Estaba triste por no poder mejorar mi cocina, le pedí ayuda a Houki y ella enfermo, lo mismo le pasó a Charlotte después recurrí a Rin pero hice explotar la cocina.

Fui con Ichika ya que le había pedido que comiéramos lo que yo cocinaría pero le dije lo que paso.

- Lo siento, Ichika. Por alguna razón la comida que estaba preparando exploto anoche. Así que no pude hacer el almuerzo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Exploto?

- ¡Quería que probaras mi comida y dijeras que era de tu agrado!

Ichika están amable así que me dijo.

- Entonces cocinemos algo juntos. Comprar algo no será divertido, te enseñara como hacer mi platillo favorito.

Después de eso fuimos a su habitación.

- Cecilia, ¿Estas listas?

- ¡S-Si! Me siento un poco nerviosa.

- ¿deberíamos parar? Si no quieres hacerlo.

- ¡N-No! Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, estoy bien con ello.

- De acuerdo, entonces sostén esto con ambas manos.

- E-Esta caliente.

- Mójalo un poco para que lo sientas mejor.

- ¿A-Así?

- Si. Así está bien. De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

- ¡M-Muy bien! ¿Así?´

- Si, así, ahora escoge un relleno.

- ¿Qué es esa fruta roja?

- Ciruela en escabeche, ¿nunca la has probado?, toma.

Me la dio a comer y esta estaba un poco asida pero me gusto. Me dijo después que la moldeara en forma triangular. Lo estaba haciendo como él me había dicho cuando él se río de mi.

- Acabas de reírte de mi ¿verdad?

- Perdón. Te veías muy linda

- ¡¿L-Linda?!, cielos Ichika.

- ¿Te molesta que te ayude?

Fue lo último en decirme antes de colocarse de tras de mí y tomar mis manos con las suyas ayudándome a hacer la bola de arroz, después el…

* * *

- Lo demás no se los diré…

**Hola a todos, de nuevo aquí con el 6 episodio, espero que les haya gustado y ya se me robe parte de un episodio del anime, pero la verdad fue una de las mejores partes de la segunda temporada (a mi gusto), sera la única que use, jaja enserio. Gracias por los comentarios ya viene "ciertas cosas", nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru. **


	7. Capitulo 7: Persecución

Capitulo 7: Persecución.

- Lo demás no se los diré. –Cecilia.

- ¡Qué Hicieron! –Houki.

- ¡Vas a hablar o te mato! –Rin

- ¡No! Ya se los dije cumplí el reto, lo que paso entre Ichika y yo no es de su incumbencia. –Cecilia.

Una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar en la habitación ya que Cecilia se negaba a hablar de lo que supuestamente paso después.

- ¡Prepárate a morir Cecilia! –Laura.

- ¡Veamos si puedes Laura! –Cecilia.

- ¡Date por muerta! –Charlotte.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Kanzashi.

- Nos están atacan… –Laura.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Hay que ir a ver! – Charlotte.

Todas salieron rápido del cuarto cuando vieron que otras estudiantes salieron también, las explosiones causaron que el edificio se sacudiera, se escuchaban gritos hasta que alguien grito.

- ¡Las explosiones vinieron del 3er nivel al final del pasillo!

Todas reaccionaron de inmediato ya que esa área del edificio era donde vivía Ichika.

- Vamos, Ichika debe estar en problemas. –Houki.

Todas salieron corriendo de inmediato hacia el lugar, las alarmas del edificio sonaban indicando que se debía evacuar las instalaciones.

- Prepárense no sabemos quién podría ser. –Laura.

Todas desplegaron parcial mente sus IS pera defenderse si algo los atacaba.

- ¡Prepárense! –Houki.

Todas cargaron sus armas, justo cuando viraron para encontrarse en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Ichika, vieron que la puerta estaba rota, las explosiones que sintieron vinieron de su habitación.

Esto las preocupo de inmediato así cuando Houki se coloco frente a la entrada la habitación está estaba llena de humo pero este se disipaba permitiéndole ver a un IS que están fuera del cuarto ya que la pared había sido destruida.

Era un IS que llevaba a Ichika inconsciente este era principal mente azul marino, con detalles en rojo y el traje de la piloto era azul marino con franjas en amarillo además el IS cubría casi por completo al Piloto impidiendo identificar al usuario, este contaba con la figura básica de cualquier IS, el exoesqueleto contaba con 4 pares de alas en triangulo hacia arriba, 4 sistemas de propulsión además de que las alas contaban con sistema de propulsión auxiliar para darle más velocidad además de 2 callones de misiles en los hombros y solo un arma de láser de corto alcance, este perecía que no estaba equipado para tener una pelea larga más bien era para escapar.

- ¡¿Qué modelo es ese?! –Cecilia.

- No lo reconozco. –Charlotte.

- Parece un modelo americano en serie pero parece estar modificado. –Laura.

"Bang"

- ¡Cuidado! –Kanzashi.

Un disparo fue lanzado hacia las chicas pero gracias a Laura y su barrera absoluta "A.I.C." [Cancelador de inercia activa] fue detenido el ataque aunque pereció fallar al último momento causando que las chicas fueran lanzadas hacia atrás.

"Cof, cof, cof".

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Charlotte.

- Mi barrera fallo. – Laura.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

La que grito muy molesta fue Rin ya que no le agradaba el hecho de que las haya tomado por sorpresa. El casco de la chica solo cubría la mitad de su rostro pero las chicas pudieron ver una sonrisa burlona por parte de la usuaria del IS.

- Soy Camila.

Después de decir su nombre ella salió volando muy rápido del lugar.

- ¡Vamos tras ella!

Todas desplegaron sus unidades completamente y salieron en persecución del IS desconocido.

- ¿Donde se metido? – Cecilia.

- Esta a las 2 en punto. –Charlotte.

- ¡Pero qué!, ya no saco una gran distancia. –Kanzashi.

Era cierto la unidad ya les había sacos casi 3 kilómetros en poco menos de 2 segundos eso era impresionante.

- La unidad está equipada para alta velocidad las únicas que podrán perseguirlas serán Shinonono y Alcott.

La que les interrumpió era Chifuyu por el canal privado de IS.

- Profesora Orimura, han capturado a Ichika. –Charlotte.

- Ese estúpido, tiene que atraparla si escapa perderemos a Byakushiki.

- Profesora no ésta preocupada por Ichika. –Houki.

- ¡Claro! si no lo traen de regreso ileso jamás les dejare que alguna se quede con él.

Tras las palabras dichas por Chifuyu todas tomaron una motivación extra. Houki y Cecilia se adelantaron usando toda velocidad ya que son las unidades más rápidas.

- Les diré la estrategia ¡escuchen! –Chifuyu.

- ¡Sí! – todas.

- Shinonono y Alcott ustedes deberán de detener la unidad o por lo menos de reducir su velocidad, mientras que las demás deberán de seguirles y cuando los alcancen usaran un ataque combinado para dañar la unidad o hacer que gaste su energía si lo logran no podrá escapar.

- El análisis que logramos hacer de este IS no es un modelo conocido pero parece que fue modificado de una unidad IS producida en serie en América (EUA). –Profesora Yamada.

- Es una unidad que pertenece a la "alianza BAM". –Kanzashi.

- No los sabemos, no podemos identificarla pero si no la detectamos es posible que sea una alumna de la escuela. –Chifuyu.

Esto sorprendió a las chicas, no creían que una de sus compañeras fuera un enemigo y que esta atacara a Ichika.

- Dijo que su nombre era Camila. –Rin

- Lo investigaremos, ahora! concéntrense en la misión! –Chifuyu.

- ¡Entendido! –Todas.

Houki y Cecilia se impulsaron a toda potencia pero aun así no podía alcanzar a su objetivo.

- No podemos alcanzarla. –Cecilia.

- Vamos a su misma velocidad así no podremos alcanzarla. –Houki.

Tras lo dicho ellas comenzaron a desesperase, sus sentimientos por la preocupación del chico que ellas amaban hizo reaccionar sus IS asiendo que obtuvieran un impulso extra.

- ¡Aquí voy!

Cecilia grito y por fin mientras le reducía la distancia pudo ponerse en rango para disparas su francotirador.

- Sabes que hacer Houki.

- ¡Sí!

Cecilia disparo con la máxima potencia.

"Bang"

El disparo iba directo pero la unidad no perecía intentar esquivarlo, justo en el momento de que parecía golpearlo, Cecilia y Houki no podían creer lo que vieron el disparo simplemente se curvo en el último momento evitando darle a su objetivo.

- ¡Pero qué! – Houki y Cecilia.

- Nunca podrán atraparme. –Camila.

Las palabras de la atacante eran hirientes pero lo que no se esperaba era que…

* * *

**Hola a todos, ya con el 7 episodio, de nuevo una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste. Bueno una nota: de este episodio en adelante, irán saliendo algunos personajes propios que complementaran la historia y ya que use nombres reales o comunes que me gustaron, pues "cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia" bueno también estoy feliz ya que termine la primera parte de mi historia y ya comencé a escribir el segundo arco de la historia y por eso el sábado que viene será doble episodio. bueno hasta el sábado.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Cecilia contra Camila

Capitulo 8: Cecilia contra Camila.

- ¡Pero qué! – Houki y Cecilia.

- Nunca podrán atraparme. –Camila.

Las palabras de la atacante eran hirientes pero lo que no se esperaba era que en el momento justo cuando Camila creía escapara una sonrisa por parte de Cecilia.

- No debes subestimarnos.

En el momento que escucho Camila por la comunicación abierta las palabras de Cecilia, Houki apareció sobre ella usando su espada Kawarane.

- ¡Haaaaa, toma esto!

Justo en ese momento el IS de Camila intento detenerse para no ser golpeado por Houki pero ya era tarde así que no tuvo más opción que intentar protegerse del golpe con una de sus alas dobles lo que causo que se dañaran los sistemas de propulsión.

"Crash"

Pero parecía que al final el golpe no había resultado ser tan efectivo ya que Camila contraataco usando una bomba de colocación sobre Houki.

- ¡Cuidado Houki!

El grito de Cecilia llego tarde el artefacto fue colocado dando un tiempo de 5 segundos para que Camila empujara a Houki lejos para que ella no se viera afectada.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Haaaa! (¿Qué pasa?).

Houki grito pero la explosión en realidad no fue muy fuerte pero lo que realmente era preocupante era que el IS de Houki comenzada a desaparecer.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando!?

Houki no sabía lo que pasaba ella intentaba hacer reaccionar a Akatsubaki pero este simplemente no reaccionaba y simplemente se termino desvaneciendo.

- ¡Houki!

El grito de Cecilia era porque Houki comenzó a caer ya que su unidad no estaba además si ella no hacia algo Houki simplemente no lo lograría ya que estaba a más de 2 kilómetros de altura sobre el mar pero caer así era el fin de cualquiera.

- ¡Cecilia yo voy por Houki, sigue a Camila!

El grito venia de Rin que llegaba de atrás ya que tenía el 3er IS más rápido.

- Entendido.

Cecilia continúo la persecución ya que Camila había aprovechado la distracción de Cecilia para huir.

* * *

Rin ya había atrapado a Houki quien ya no podía usar su IS.

- ¿Qué paso Houki? ¿cómo fue que te venció de un solo golpe?

- No lo sé, lo único que hizo fue ponerme una extraña cosa y después de explotar Akatsubaki dejo de responder.

- Todo depende de Cecilia, no puedo alcanzarla y menos llevarte conmigo.

- Lamento ser una Carga Rin.

- Después veremos cómo me compensas.

Rin llevaba a Houki con las demás chicas ya que se las dejaría y regresaría a la persecución.

* * *

Cecilia ya había alcanzado a Camila pero aun cuando le disparaba estos eran inefectivos ya que como antes estos parecían desviarse para evitar causarle daño a su objetivo.

- (Qué debo hacer si esto sigue así mi unidad se quedara sin energía y dejare que se lleven a Ichika).

Tras los pensamiento de Cecilia una inspiración llego ya que recordó que la hermana de Ichika, Madoka uso a su máximo poder los BT, que ella no podía pero si no lo intentaba esto sería malo.

Una de las cosas que Madoka llego hacer es usar los BT como escudos pero ella los usaría de diferente forma.

- ¡Aquí voy Camila, no dejare que te llevas al hombre que amo!

Cecilia se jugaba el todo por el todo ya que desprendería los BT de su unidad, esta perdería velocidad y si fallaba en su estrategia Camila se iría y para Cecilia ya no sería posible alcanzarla.

Cecilia desplego sus BT, ella perdió velocidad de inmediato el tiempo que tenia era poco así que de inmediato desplego su estrategia, lanzo sus BT a toda velocidad, después les ordeno que dispararan a máxima potencia, 6 rayos de energía se dirigieron a su objetivo como antes Camila no intento esquivarlos estaba confiada de que el ataque de Cecilia seria infructuoso.

"Bang"

Esta vez el resultado cambio, no todos los rayos fueron desviados así que 3 de ellos dieron en el blanco, el sistema auxiliar de velocidad del IS de Camila. Camila salió de curso lo que la obligo detenerse.

- ¡¿Cómo es que lo lograste?!

Era la pregunta de Camila un poco sorprendida ya que ella creía que el ataque sería efectivo.

- No sé qué tecnología uses para desviar los ataques de energía concentrada (laser) pero se ve que solo puede con un número limitado de disparos simultáneos, así que ahora ya no podrás escapar.

- No debes subestimarme.

Las dos estaban a punto de enfrentarse pero para desgracia de Cecilia el último ataque la dejo en mucha desventaja, si no lograba detenerla ahora esta aun podría escapar ya que las demás una estaba a 5 minutos del lugar y si ella era derrotada no habría otro IS que la pudiera detener ya que aun cuando su sistema de alta velocidad de Camila fue destruido esta era más rápido que Laura, Charlotte y Kanzashi. Y con Rin a la misma velocidad no habría posibilidad de hacer más.

Además aun cuando Rin la alcanzara ya estaba cerca de entrar a la zona de restricción por parte de la "UN" ya que Camila había volado en dirección a Alaska, territorio perteneciente a la Alianza BAM, y si ella tenía refuerzos sería casi imposible recuperar a Ichika quien perece estar bajo algún narcótico ya que no ha respondido aun con la dura batalla.

- ¡Eso hora de terminar esto! –Cecilia.

- ¡Inténtalo! –Camila.

- ¡Haaaa! – ambas.

Las dos se lanzaron una encontrar de la otra la que diera el golpe definitivo seria la ganadora, Cecilia desplego sus BT y Camila desplego una espada corta.

Cecilia lanzo el ataque con sus BT pero Camila esquivo los necesarios y los demás se desviaron con su defensa absoluta.

- ¡Eres muy lenta! –Camila.

Camila logro colocarse en posición cercana para atacar lanzo un sablazo pero Cecilia lo esquivo fácil.

- Eres aun más lenta que yo.

Cecilia sonrió pero Camila no cambio su expresión.

- Esa no era la intención.

Justo en ese momento Camila coloco el mismo dispositivo que uso contra Houki en Cecilia.

- Gane.

Las palabras de Camila indicaban que había ganado pero Cecilia no dejaría que eso pasara, en el momento que Camila intento alejarse de Cecilia ella se aferro a su mano.

- No me gusta admitirlo pero ¡Es un empate!

La explosión las afecto a las 2 y sus unidades comenzaron a fallar, lo mismo que le paso a Houki, al final ambas unidades desaparecieron y los 3 comenzaron a caer, en el instante antes de que Blue Tears desapareciera Cecilia logro tomar la mano de Ichika.

Todos continuaban cayendo pero Cecilia estaba abrazando a Ichika mientras lo intentaba despertar ya que él era la única esperanza ya que el podría desplegara Byakushiki.

- Ichika despierta por favor (esto es malo si no despierta moriremos todos).

- Es inútil el no despertara estará inconsciente por lo menos 2 días.

Era el fin ya que Cecilia podía ver el mar debajo de ella todo parecía perdido cuando…

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí con el episodio 8, espero que les guste sin mas los dejos como prometí con el doble episodio.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuri.**


	9. Capitulo 9: La trampa

Capitulo 9: La trampa.

Todos continuaban cayendo pero Cecilia estaba abrazando a Ichika mientras lo intentaba despertar ya que él era la única esperanza ya que el podría desplegara Byakushiki.

- Ichika despierta por favor (esto es malo si no despierta moriremos todos).

- Es inútil el no despertara estará inconsciente por lo menos 2 días.

Era el fin ya que Cecilia podía ver el mar debajo de ella todo parecía perdido cuando una luz proveniente de Ichika apareció, Ichika no despertó pero gracias a los pedidos de Cecilia el logro desplegar a Byakushiki lo suficiente para disminuir la velocidad de la caída, incluso aun inconsciente logro también atrapar a Camila para ninguno de los 3 muriera por el impacto.

"Splash"

El sonido del golpe en el agua, aun que la caída había sido casi detenida Ichika no logro mucho tiempo mantener a Byakushiki, el problema era que ahora estaba en el agua del norte del pacifico un agua muy fría a unos 10 grados lo que llevaría rápido a un estado de hipotermia.

- Bien hecho, lo único que causo el idiota es causarnos una muerte lenta congelándonos en el mar.

- No te permitiré que hables así de Ichika el nos salvo, incluso el salvo tu vida.

- No le pedí que me salvara.

- ¡Porque no te callas!, solo me molestas.

La situación era difícil si no los rescataban rápido ellos se congelarían además de que Cecilia cargaba a Ichika para que no se ahogara eso la cansaría más rápido que a Camila.

Los 3 seguían flotando en el mar el tiempo pasaba y ya comenzaban a sentir frio la primera señal de problemas. El sonido de las olas era lo único que escuchaban ninguna de las 2 quería hablar.

- (Esto es malo, no creo que aguantemos mucho). Cecilia.

Toda parecía perdido ya llevaban unos 10min. En el agua cuando una voz los hizo reaccionar era Rin quien los había localizado.

- ¡Voy por ustedes!

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 días del incidente de mi secuestro me encontraba en una habitación de la academia, no había visto a nadie desde que desperté, me indicaron que estaba bajo vigilancia permanente hasta que recuperara a Byakushiki. No sabía porque me lo había quitado pero cuando desperté ya no lo tenía.

La tarde caía cuando alguien entro, era mi hermana, ella estaba más que preocupada, estaba molesta porque no había podido defenderme aun cuando ella me había entrenado especial mente los días después de que Tatenashi se había ido, a pedido mío ya que me quería hacer más fuerte, pero esto no sirvió de nada baje mi guarda y fui vencido.

- Bien, es hora de que me digas que paso.

- De acuerdo lo que paso hermana fue…

Antes de termina mi frase fui golpeado por la libreta de mi hermana.

- ¡Soy la Profesora Chifuyu, entendiste!

- S-Si en tiendo pro-profesora Chifuyu.

- Bien, dime.

- Lo que paso fue…

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 01:15 a.m.

Toc, Toc.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ichika.

Toc, Toc.

- (Pero quien será a esta hora)

Al abrí la puerta vi una chica un poco mayor parecía de 3 año aun que no estaba seguro ya que vestía una piyama de color crema con un con algunas flores de color rojo, no la reconocí.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- He, disculpa pero, no sé quién eres.

La chica me miro con seriedad al parecer no le gusto mi respuesta. La verdad era que una estaba adormilado y no la reconocía de hecho creía no haber la visto nunca aun que en la academia era muy grande y tiene muchos estudiantes.

Ella era más o menos de mi estatura su tono de piel era un poco más oscuro que la mía como la de las personas que se broncean, su cabello era de color negro le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de color café claro, era delgada y con una figura bastante desarrollada aun que su actitud mostraba algo de agresividad.

- Lo lamento no me he presentado mi nombres es Camila Soto.

Camila cambio su expresión de seriedad a una más relajada.

- Yo soy Orimura…

- No hay necesidad sé quién eres.

Fui interrumpido por Camila la verdad parecía un poco agresiva pero no le tome importancia.

- He, y que necesitas para que vengas a esta hora.

- Ha, lo siento por venir tan tarde pero es urgente que hablemos en privado, ¿puedo pasar a tu cuarto a hablar?

- Es necesario en muy tarde no podría ser mañana.

- No tal vez mañana sea muy tarde por favor.

Camila me pidió hablar ahora tal vez sea urgente así que acepte. Entremos y ella se sentó en la cama al lado de la mía.

- Y bien ¿qué quieres decirme?

- Espera.

La chica me indico que esperara ella comenzó a busca algo en la bolsa de su piyama, de ahí saco una péquela tableta la cual me dio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

La pregunte ya que no sabía lo qué ella quería que viera.

Antes de que veas lo que hay ahí quiero que escuches con mucha atención lo que te voy a decir. Asentí y ella comenzó su relato.

- Bien, como ya te dije soy Camila Soto, soy de Colombia y también una representante candidata a mi país la razón por la que vengo hablar contigo es que tengo información clasificada de la localización exacta, numero de elementos y tipo de armamento que tiene Brasil en estos momentos, como sabes Brasil forman parte de la alianza BAM.

- ¡Espera un momento!, porque me vienes a mostrarme esta información a mí y no algún funcionario del gobierno o se lo entregas a la academia IS, mi hermana estaría muy interesada en algo así.

- Sé que suena ilógico hablar de algo así contigo, pero la razón es que no puedo confiar esta información a cualquiera, no quiero levantar sospechas de nadie pero sé que hay algunos miembros infiltrados de la Alianza BAM aquí en la academia y no sé si en el gobierno de Japón también hay alguno infiltrado pero no lo duraría.

- ¡Que! como puedes decir eso, que pruebas tienes.

Me exalte un poco pero no quiere hablar fuerte ya que no quería que despertara alguna de mis vecinas.

- No tengo pruebas de quien sea la infiltrada pero si sé que hay algún infiltrado o eso es lo que en mi país me dijeron.

Camila se puso un poco triste cuando nombro de donde venia.

- Que sabes Camila que no me quieres decir.

- Bueno, tal vez en estos momento ya hayan conquistado mi país, esa es la razón por la que me dieron esta información, para que la entregara cuando llegara el momento.

Me sentí apenado por Camila, ella sabía que su país ahora estaba siendo atacado, que su familia estaba en riesgo y ella estaba aquí sin hacer nada.

- Ve lo que está en al tableta.

Presione el botón de inicio de la tableta y apareció de inmediato una seria de datos y mapas de instalaciones militares en Brasil, no las comprendía muy bien pero sabía que eran muy valiosas, cuando voltee a ver a Camila ella sonrió y justo en ese momento un gas salió de inmediato, intente no respirarlo pero era tarde mi cuerpo de inmediato se paralizo y no poda moverme, en pese a perder la conciencia pero justo antes de caer inconsciente logre desplegar mi callón de mi Byakushiki y dispare, no para herir Camila sino para llamar la atención, lo último que recuerdo es que ella intento detenerme y por eso dispare una segunda vez.

* * *

**Hola, ya están los dos episodios, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero que les guste (en especial a "Silver Sonata" ya cumplí su sugerencia), bueno una nota: se me había olvidado decir que a partir del episodio 7 también van a salir algunos IS de mi auto-ria también para complementar la historia pero también especificare cuando no se han de mi creación ya que hay algunos IS que se han nombrado en la novela de Infinite Stratos y no salieron en el anime.**

**Hasta ahora solo he incluido a Camila Soto y su IS Desierto Azul "personalizado" mas adelante explicare de este IS a detalle. Y para los que no saben "Tina Hamilton" (episodio uno) si es personaje original de Infinite Stratos pero no tiene unidad IS y solo sale en las noveles es compañera de cuarto de Rin y es estadounidense. **

**También explicare cuando cambie piloto o cree alguno ya que se han nombrado IS personalizados pero no a su piloto. **

Bien, después de esta explicación les doy las gracias por leer y nos vemos el miércoles.

Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.


	10. Capitulo 10: El llamado

Capitulo 10: El llamado.

Ya era noche en la academia IS me encontraba en la sala de juntas del edificio 3 de la academia aun faltaba media hora para la junta que se me había informado que habría ahí, me adelante quería pensar un momento, no podía creer lo que paso de mi secuestro cuando estaba inconsciente, el pensar que tiene algún tipo de arma que puede parar por completo a los IS es algo de temer, sé que tengo la sensación de haber escuchado a Cecilia decir ciertas cosas y de estar en unos brazos pero no estoy seguro.

- ¡Haaa, no sé que si es verdad lo que escuche!

De repente fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos por la puerta abrirse era la profesora Yamada.

- Ha, lo siento Orimura no pensé que habría alguien aquí.

La que se disculpo era la profesora Yamada, no es que hiciera algo malo es solo que entro si pensar que habría alguien dentro.

- No tiene que disculparse no ha pasado nada.

- Je je tienes razón y dime Ichika ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Ya estoy bien aun que me siento ansioso.

- Te entiendo esto de la guerra es muy horrible.

- He, no profesora Yamada se que suena extraño pero no estoy preocupado por eso.

La profesora Yamada se quedo con una expresión de extrañes en su rostro.

- Entonces tiene que ver con lo que dijiste hace un momento. ¡Lo siento! No es que te estuviera espiando pero iba a entrar y lo escuche eso es todo.

- Ha, de verdad lo escucho, no creí que lo dijera tan alto Ja, Ja, Ja.

Me había avergonzado, no pensé que nadie me escucharía es solo que no se si estoy listo para hablar de eso.

- No tienes que decirme si no quieres.

La profesora Yamada me había dicho eso pero que me relajara, ella no es tan agresiva y tan chismosa como las chicas ellas me hubieran golpeado para saber.

- Gracias Profesora Yamada, es por eso que usted es mi profesora favorita.

La profesora se sonrojo de inmediato al parecer mis palabras le fueron de su agrado.

- Gracias Ichika.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio la profesora estaba arreglando las cosas para la junta, así que decidí no interrumpirla pero tenía curiosidad de saber de que se iba a tratar, quería saber lo que había pasado con la guerra en los días que estuve inconsciente, lo que realmente esperaba eran buenas noticias.

Después de unos momentos la hora llego y las demás chicas llegaron juntas, en cuanto me vieron todas se me abalanzaron, no para preguntarme si estaba bien sino pero golpearme y reclamarme por haberme dejado atrapar aunque todas mostraban sonrisas de alegría, tal vez porque estaba bien. Me levante después de los golpes y me puse frente a ellas.

- Gracias por salvarme, son las mejores.

Eso fue lo que les dije, la verdad lo sentía de corazón así que no me avergoncé. Pero el resultado fue al revés ellas si se avergonzaron.

- No tienes por qué agradecer. –Houki.

- Bueno siendo honestas a la que le debes agradecer es a Cecilia. –Charlotte.

- He, no, lo hice porque era mi deber. –Cecilia.

Vi a Cecilia y ella se sonrojo aun más ya que la estaba viendo.

- Gracias Cecilia.

- No, hay problema, "Pero podríamos salir".

Lo dicho por Cecilia al final casi no lo puede escuchar así que.

- Bien todos siéntense.

La que llego fue mi hermana, rápidamente nos sentamos y esperamos a que ella comenzara hablar.

- Ya están todos, así que empecemos, bien lo primero una actualización rápida de la guerra.

Así como mi hermana término de hablar una pantalla holográfica apareció, en ella podíamos ver el mapa del mundo como hace 7 días pero la diferencia era muy grande, la alianza BAM en color rojo, los países ocupados en negro, la "UN" en azul y ya no había países en verde y ahora en color amarillo las zonas en combate.

La mayor diferencia era que todo el continente americano estaba ahora de color negro, y aparecía en color amarillo las regiones de Portugal y parte de España, en Europa, en África casi todo Sudáfrica y en Oceanía la mitad de Nueva Zelanda.

- Bien como puede ver ahora ya está en plena acción los combates en varias partes del mundo. Bien es hora de informales que me han llegado pedidos especiales para, Cecilia Alcott, Líng Yin Huáng, Charlotte Dunoir, Laura Bodewig y Kanzashi Sarashiki.

- ¡Qué, enserio! Que paso para que esto cambiara tan rápido.

Golpee la mesa y le levante de mi asiento, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

- Guarda silencio, idiota.

- Pero…

Voltee a ver a las chicas ellas parecían saber ya de esto y solo se hacía oficial.

- Ok y que responden, me han pedido que respondan de inmediato, si es "si" entonces partirán mañana temprano y si dicen que "no", entonces tendré que pedirles que me den sus IS ahora.

- Herma… digo profesora Chifuyu, es esto necesario.

- Si ya se los había explicado ellas pueden negarse pero no negar sus unidades.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- Cálmate Ichika, profesora Chifuyu, dígame algo que paso exactamente para que esta situación cambiara tan rápidamente. –Houki.

- Bien según la información que he recibido la "operación América" fue un desastre. La Alianza BAM tomo por sorpresa a todos y esto termino mal así que los de la "UN" han ordenado que todos los pilotos y unidades se reporte al frente es por eso que el llamado.

- Y no sabe nade de mi hermana profesora.

La que pregunto de inmediato fue Kanzashi ella ha estado preocupada por su hermana y saber que la operación fue un desastre la preocupo de inmediato.

- Si, de hecho esperamos un comunicado de parte de ella, pero parece tardar.

Kanzashi se tranquilazo saber que su hermana se encontraba bien era un alivio para ella.

- Y bien ya tiene que decirme su respuesta no tiene mucho tiempo.

Yo voltee a ver a las chicas ellas simplemente se levantaron.

- Yo Cecilia Alcott no puedo tolerar esta injusticia y que ponga a mi país en riesgo no lo puedo aceptar por eso he decidido aceptar el llamado.

- No voy a dejar que Cecilia se lleve toda la diversión así que también iré. –Charlotte.

- No podrán hacer nada encontrar del enemigo sin mí y los del "Schwarzer Hase" (Escuadro del Conejo Negro). –Laura.

- Si puedo ayudar y podre ir ayudar a mi hermana también iré. –Kanzashi.

- ¡creen que les voy a dejar llevarse toda la gloria, también iré! –Rin.

- No voy a dejar que ustedes se luzcan frente a Ichika si que también iré. –Houki.

- En ese caso yo…

- Ustedes 2 esperen un momento. –Chifuyu.

Mi hermana nos señalo h Houki y a mí.

- Houki tú no eres candidata y para ser honesta el mundo cree que tu unidad es experimental así que no te aceptara una intervención tuya así de fácil. –Profesora Yamada.

- Pero por que dijeron algo así. –Houki.

- Simple, para evitar que estuvieres en riesgo por algún grupo terrorista o país que intentara hacerte algo. –Chifuyu.

- Y en cuanto a ti Ichika, se acordó que no puedes declararte candidato algún país. -Profesora Yamada.

- ¡Pero!

"BAAMM"

- Cálmense, ustedes 2 si quieren ir entonces irán pero no ahora. –Chifuyu.

- Houki y Ichika esperen solo un poco yo me encargare del papeleo no para que sean representante de algún país si no para que sean representantes de la "UN" eso no causaría problemas y ayudarían en la guerra. –Profesora Yamada.

- ¡Enserio! Se lo agradecería. –Houki.

Estaba feliz, no podía creer que podría ir ayudar a mis amigas cuando…

* * *

**Hola a todos, ya con el episodio 10 espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios, se que esperaban el interrogatorio de Camila pero sera después je, je, je. bueno a continuación les daré una lista de todos los IS que has sido nombrados y han salido en la novela de Infinite stratos (historia original) y que en el anime no fueron nombrados.**

**Unidades IS...** Nacionalidad del IS... **Generación**... Piloto... **Nacionalidad del piloto**

**Akatsubaki... **Japonés**... 4ta... **Houki Shinonono**... Japonés**

**Blue Tears...** Ingles...** 3ra... **Cecilia Alcott...** Ingles**

**Byakushiki...** Japonés**... 4to... **Ichika Orimura**... Japonés**

**Fang Quake... **EUA**... 3ra... **Iris Calling**... EUA**

**Golem... **Japonés**... 3ra... **ninguno**... ninguno**

**Mysterious Lady... **Ruso**... 3ra... **Tatenashi Sarashiki**... Ruso- Japonés**

**Rafale Revive Basic (IS en serie)... **Francés**... 2da...** Cualquier piloto**... Todas la nacionalidades**

**Rafale-Revive Custom II...** Francés**... 2da... **Charlotte Donois**... Francés**

**Schwarzer Regen... **Alemán**... 3ra... **Laura Bodewig**... Alemán**

**ShenLong... **Chino**... 3ra...** Líng Yin Huáng (Rin)**... Chino**

**Shirokishi... **Japonés**... 1ra... **Chifuyu Orimura**... Japonés**

**Silent Zephyrs... **Ingles**... 3ra... **Madoka Orimura**... Japonés**

**Silver Gospel...** EUA**... 3ra... **Natasha Fairs**... EUA**

**Uchigane (IS en serie)... **Japonés**... 2da... **cualquier piloto**... todas las nacioanlidades**

**Uchigane Niigata...** Japonés**... 3ra...** Kanzashi Sarashiki**... Japonés-Ruso**

**Thunderstorm II... **Italiana**... 3ra...** Desconocida**.. Italiana**

**Cold Blood...** desconocida**... desconocida..** Forte Sapphire**... desconocida**

**Hellhound V2.5...** desconocida**... desconocida... **Daryl Cayne**... desconocida**

* * *

**Ok espero que les sea de utilidad esta información ya que cambiare algunos pilotos, ya explicare mas adelante el por que (en la historia), claro todos estoy IS saldrán en mi historia. bueno les digo esto para que ya estén enterados de los IS que son originales de la historia. bueno nos vemos el sábado.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Operación América

Capitulo 11: Operación América.

Estaba feliz, no podía creer que podría ir ayudar a mis amigas cuando.

- ¡Hola a todos!

La voz que se escuchaba era sin dudarlo la de Tatenashi, su imagen apareció en la pantalla, ahí estaba la misma Tatenashi que conocía, al perecer solo tenía pequeños raspones y golpes ya que usaba algunos vendajes en sus hombros pero nada más.

- Veo que están teniendo una pequeña discusión.

- No es nada Sarashiki, bien es hora de que nos des el informe.

La que le preguntaba era mi hermana a Tatenashi quien había prometido el informe de la batalla.

- Entendido profesora Chifuyu.

Ahora Tatenashi se había puesto seria, eso era una de sus peculiaridades, el cambiar su actitud según la situación.

- Escuchen, lo primero es explicarles en qué consistía la "Operación América".

Todos estábamos atentos a lo que diría Tatenashi.

- La operación "América" era una operación organizada por "UN" para invadir el continente americano en 3 frentes distintos, el 1er frente seria encabezado por la Unión Europea, el 2do frente seria encabezado por la Unión de Naciones Africanas con apoyo de Medio Oriente y el 3er frente seria encabezado por la Unión de Naciones Asiáticas en cooperación con la Unión de Naciones de Oceanía.

Tras lo dicho por Tatenashi un mapa con una simulación aparición en la que se veía que 3 flechas que representa las fuerzas de la "UN" la 1er frente se movía desde Islandia hacia Canadá, el 2do frente desde Sudáfrica hacia la región sur de Brasil, y el 3er frente se dirigía desde Nueva Guinea hacia las islas de Hawái.

- El plan era mover las fuerzas de la "UN" en la noche del 5to día de la declaratoria de guerra, el plan había comenzado, yo me encontraba en el frente de las fuerzas de expedición de la Unión Europea, nos trasladábamos en destructores, íbamos al frente todas las que portábamos IS personales y IS en serie ya que nuestro trabajo era hacer frente a los IS del enemigo y abrir una ruta segura para las fuerzas de ocupación que se encargaría de liberar a los países ocupados.

De repente Tatenashi hizo una pausa creo lo que vivió ahí le afecto o eso parecía.

- Que sucedió Sarashiki. –Chif uyu.

- Lo que enfrentamos ahí es algo que…

* * *

Hace 2 días atrás. A 20 kilómetros de Reikiavik capital de Islandia.

Me encontraba en la cubierta del barco disfrutando de la bella vista del océano atlántico, la noche era completamente despejada y se podía ver las estrellas, según el informe de inteligencia no tendríamos problemas hasta que llegáramos al "Mar del Labrador" donde ya había fuerzas aliadas de la BAM patrullando.

Pero lo que sucedería a continuación nos sorprendió, en el mismo barco nos encontrábamos las representantes de de Inglaterra Sara Welkin, de Francia Valerie Bonnet y de Italia Alessia Bianchi, las 4 teníamos tiempo de conocernos así que nos asignaron juntas para que tuviéramos mas compatibilidad.

- Apreciando la vista Tatenashi. – Sara.

- Si, después solo veremos muerte.

- Nunca creí que me vería en un conflicto tan grande.

- Yo tampoco.

No hablamos mas después de eso, habían pasado unos 10min cuando hubo una explosión en un barco escolta.

"BOOOUUMMM"

El navío fue básicamente destruido y comenzó a hundirse de inmediato. No lo pensé y desplegué mi IS al voltear a ver a mi compañera ella había desplegado su unidad IS Silent Zephyrs.

- Estas lista Sara.

- Claro.

Inicie mi sistema de búsqueda de adversarios que tiene cualquier unidad IS pero este tenía problemas.

- Sara tengo dificultades con el sistema de búsqueda de enemigos puedes ver algo.

- No, también tengo problemas y también falla mi sistema de mira de largo alcance.

Inicie el modo de búsqueda de errores de mi unidad IS y este me indicaba interferencia de alta estática y electromagnética en sistemas electrónicos.

- Esto es malo, no podemos usar más que la visión normal.

- No es lo peor, también tengo problemas con las comunicaciones a median y larga distancia.

- Es cierto hay mucho ruido de fondo en el comunicador no hay comunicación clara con el control de misión.

Mientras Sara y yo discutíamos sobre que podríamos hacer para comunicarnos.

- ¡Cuidado! – Alessia.

Un grito de advertencia llego a nosotras.

"BOOOUUMMM"

Era una lluvia de disparos de energía, que venía de arriba y cayeron sobre la flota de barcos causando muchos daños yo había desplegado mi defensa absoluta protegiendo a mis 2 compañeras.

- ¡Ahí viene! – Valerie.

Otra advertencia del cielo venían cientos de unidades IS, estas comenzaron a disparar en contra de toda la flota y todos los que se movían.

- ¡Vamos!

Nos elevamos hacia los enemigos, eran a simple vista unidades de IS en serie americanas Red Desert, estas unidades son de corto y mediano alcance con gran blindaje y gran capacidad de fuego, estas unidades son como tanques en los IS de segunda generación. No debían de causarnos grandes problemas ya que las unidades que usamos son de 3er generación pero cuando comenzamos a pelear notamos que los ataques laser y misiles guiados tenía problemas o más bien no daban en el blanco.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Alessia.

- No lo sé. –Sara.

Todas teníamos problemas y a pesar de contar con unidades más poderosas el numero de enemigos y la extraña habilidad de no ser afectadas por las armas laser era un problema aun que podíamos usar armas de fuego y armas personales como mi lanza su fuerte armamento nos causaba dificultades.

- Son demasiados no podremos contra ellas. –Valerie.

- Vamos, hemos tenido enemigos más fuertes no están exagerando. –Sara.

- No hablo de nosotros sino de los demás.

Valerie tenía razón, al ver al rededor podía darme cuenta de que casi toda la flota estaba hecha pedazos y aun que las usuarias de IS en serie y personales estaban peleando, el resto del contingente están siendo destruido.

También me di cuenta de que nos superaban en número 5 a 1, es decir nosotros trajimos 500 unidades IS contando las personales, mientras que el enemigo contaba con mas 2500 unidades, esto era malo, es decir que el ejército enemigo nos superaba por mucho aun que reuniéramos todas las maquinas IS de la "Unión Europea" estas no eran más que 1000 es decir que teníamos problemas, habíamos subestimado al enemigo.

- ¡Tenemos que retirarnos, si esto continua seremos destruidas!

Le hable a mis compañeras IS personales, pero sabía que tenía problemas de comunicación así que no sabía si me había escuchado.

- ¡Odio esto! Pero no tenemos más opción, hay que sacar a todos los que podamos. –Sara.

- Dividirnos y avisar de la retirada, dirigirse a las coordenadas de opción B. –Valerie.

- ¡Ahora! – Alessia.

Nos separamos para correr la voz de retirada pero un disparo me alcanzo era…

* * *

**Hola una vez mas, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y continuar comentando ya con el 11 episodio espero que les guste bueno como dije anterior mente explicare ciertas cosas, 1ra Sara welkin, Alessia Bianchi y Valerie Bonnet son personajes de mi invencion, 2da a Sara le di a Silent Zephyrs ya que como Madoka lo robo no se sabe quien era el piloto original o si tuvo uno y como en mi historia Madoka ya no en activo y 3ro a Alessia Bianchi le di a Thunderstorm II ya que en la historia original solo nombrar al IS y no a su piloto, ya explicare mas en el siguiente episodio. **

**Nota: Si vieron la lista anterior de IS y se preguntaron por que no puse a los IS de Phantom Task (excepto a Silent Zephyrs) es por que ya no los voy a considerar a eso IS para mi historia ok.**

**Bueno nos vemos el miércoles. **

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru. **


	12. Capitulo 12: Derrota

Capitulo 12: Derrota.

Nos separamos para correr la voz de retirada pero un disparo me alcanzo era Silver Gospel.

- (Así que por fin apareció una de sus unidades personalizadas).

Silver Gospel ya se encontraba en segunda fase con sus grandes alas de energía en forma de ángel. Rápidamente me disparo con su gran lluvia de bolas de luz, logre esquivar la mayoría y desplegué mi defensa absoluta para defenderme de las demás.

- Muy bien Natasha dime solo una cosa, ¡¿Por qué de la guerra?!

Le grite mientras me lance hacia el Silver Gospel. Use mi defensa de mi lanza "Heavy Rain" a máxima potencia para poder evitar sus ataques de bolas de luz y dispara mis cañones de la lanza. Ya había reducido la distancia entre las 2 pero parecía no importarle.

- No hay razón para que lo sepas, solo muere y dame a "Gustoi tomanes Moskwa" (la niebla densa de Moscú).

- Ya no se llama así ahora es Mysterious Lady.

- ¡No me importa!

Silver Gospel soporto el ataque directo de mí "Heavy Rain" a máxima potencia, mientras luchaba por perforar su defensa Silver Gospel uso otra de sus habilidades, plegó sus alas sobre mí para poder concentrar su ataque de bolas de luz sobre mí.

- Adiós, Tatenashi.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Recibí el ataque sin poder defenderme y mi unidad desapareció, caía cuando algo me detuvo de mi tobillo era Silver Gospel.

- Se termino Tatenashi, es hora de tu fin, pero antes de eso te diré una cosa.

El casco de Silver Gospel se elevo y me permitió ver a la piloto creía que era Natasha, pero no era ella.

- No me compares con esa idiota de Natasha Fairs.

- Si, tienes razón, perdón por compararte con Natasha, ella es mejor que tu.

Creí que con eso la piloto se molestaría pero lo único que paso fue que mostro una sonrisa burlona.

- Te equivocas Tatenashi, si fuera mejor que yo ella no estaría muerta o dime qué crees.

Me sorprendí, ya había peleado con Natasha en alguna ocasión y fue un empate (sin IS, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo).

- Supongo que la mataste tomado ventaja de la situación, no creo que tú la vencieras en una pelea justa.

Intentaba molestarla para ganar tiempo hasta que la niebla de mi unidad lograr concentrarse sobre Silver Gospel. Pero parecía que no lo hacía bien ya que la piloto no se afectaba en nada de lo que le decía es mas creía que disfrutaba verme equivocarme.

- No, nuevamente te equivocas, la mate en una pelea justa, aun lo recuero como su fuera ayer.

* * *

Hace 3 meses atrás, en una instalación militar en América (EUA).

Natasha se encontraba entrenando en una instalación secreta de América (EUA) ella era un obstáculo impórtate para el plan de la guerra que ya se planeaba, los altos mandos sabían que ella se negaría a participar en la guerra y con su unidad en plena operación no será fácil vencerla así que los superiores del ejercito que estaban favor de la guerra planearon que yo Shirley Cox la desafiara por la posesión de su unidad.

- Natasha hemos recibido un nuevo paquete de datos para Silver Gospel, necesitamos que lo des para que se cargue los datos, podrás pasar en 2 horas por la unidad. –Soldado del ejército.

- No se me informo de nada me gustaría ir, para ver la carga de datos.

- No es necesario, podrá verlos después, es mejor que sigua entrenando.

Natasha no dijo nada mas, era un buen soldado y entrego la unidad al soldado, ella continúo su entrenamiento así que era el momento de ejecutar el plan, ya sin unidad mi deber era entrar y dispararle, pero mi honor no me lo permitiría.

Así que solo entre en la habitación, ella simplemente continúo con sus ejercicios, me hacer que ella se detuvo me miro y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Tengo algo que proponerte.

Tras lo dicho por mi ella se detuvo y se levanto.

- Antes que nada identifícate, nunca te he visto en este lugar.

- Ja, ja, ja por eso eres la piloto de represéntate de América.

- Contesta lo que te pregunte.

Ahora Natasha mostraba una actitud seria.

- Bien, soy Shirley Cox tú remplazo.

- ¿Remplazo?

- Si, remplazo ya que tú ¡morirás aquí!

En ese momento le lance una patada y ella lo esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás, después me aválense sobre ella con una serie de golpes y ella simplemente los esquivada.

- Crees que con eso me vas hacer algo.

- No, solo estoy probándote.

Después de eso le lance un golpe y ella lo esquivo o eso creía.

"Pum"

- ¡Pero qué! –Natasha.

Le había golpeado con la rodilla en un costado de su abdomen, Natasha no podía creer que ella había sido golpeada por mí.

- Llego tu fin, tienes algo que decirme.

Natasha retorcedlo y se tomada con su mano el costado de su abdomen.

- No me vencerás con eso.

- Ok, tomo como eso tus últimas palabras.

Me abalance de nuevo sobre ella, Natasha se puso en guardia, me lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha pero yo simplemente brinque sobre ella en ese momento la golpee en la cabeza con mi rodilla, para mí todo era muy lento pero para ella seguro era muy rápido, ella cayó de rodillas tras el golpe. Ya estaba tras ella, tomo su cabeza con mis manos y rápidamente le rompí el cuello.

* * *

- Bueno ya te dije bastante es hora de que me entregues a Gustoi tomanes Moskwa.

- ¡Ahora es Mysterious Lady!

Le mostré una sonrisa y con chasquido de mis dedos hubo explosiones el Silver Gospel.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Perra te voy a matar!

Shirley me había soltado lo que me dio tiempo de llamar de nuevo a mi IS. Ella de nuevo me lanzo su lluvia de bolas de luz, desplegué mi defensa absoluta para defenderme pero sabía que no podría ganar por ahora ya que ella tenía ventaja pero de repente llego un disparo.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora! – Alessia

Alessia había llegado con su unidad Thunderstorm II para apoyarme, salimos a máxima velocidad, y gracias a que la había dañado con las explosiones de mis nano maquinas ella había perdido su velocidad de Mach.

Después de alejarnos logre reunirme con mis 4 compañeras y otras pilotos de unidades en serie y personalizados y nos dirigimos al punto de reunión B (al otro lado de Islandia con un segundo grupo de fuerzas de la "UN").

* * *

En la academia IS.

Al ver la evaluación del daño nos dimos cuenta que nadie que no tenía un IS logro regresar del primer grupo de avanzada, murieron más de 15,000 efectivos y perdimos más de 336 unidades en serie y 15 de las 33 unidades personales.

Tatenashi termino de hablar y todos en la sala nos quedamos atónitos por sus palabras, el poder de la alianza BAM era temible.

* * *

**Hola los lectores de este fic. muchas gracias por seguirlo ya les traigo el 12 episodio, bueno cada vez mas cerca de la plena acción ( y mas cosas ja ja) bueno la explicación Shirley Cox es un personaje de mi creación y a hice reemplazar a la piloto original de Silver Golpel Natasha Fairs (sale solo en la novela) ya en el episodio ya vieron la razón. Sin mas nos vemos el bueno viernes solo esta vez ya que el sábado no estaré.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru. **


	13. Capitulo 13: La mujer del pelo plateado

Capitulo 13: La mujer del pelo plateado.

Tatenashi termino de hablar y todos en la sala nos quedamos atónitos por sus palabras, el poder de la alianza BAM era temible.

- Tatenashi ¿es todo? –Chifuyu.

- No, solo por último, el mismo ataque sorpresa se dio en los otros 2 puntos de avanzada que teníamos, al mismo tiempo, en el 2do frente perdimos a los 12,000 efectivos y de los 750 IS perdimos todos y en el 3er frente perdimos a los 14,000 efectivos y de los 750 IS solo 5 IS personales regresaron.

Mi hermana mostraba una cara que ahora si algo le molestaba, ella normal mente es estricta pero casi nunca nada la hace enojar de verdad y esta era una de esas.

- Muy bien Tatenashi nos mantendremos en contacto.

- Si profesora, cambio y fuera.

La pantalla se apago y ahora solo quedábamos en silencio, creo que aun no soy consciente de todo y de la verdadera magnitud de esto pero juro que los de la alianza BAM me las da a pagar.

- Muy bien, váyanse y preparen sus cosas candidatas saldrán a primara hora.

Nos fuimos de la sala de juntas. Solo quedaban la maestra Yamada y mi hermana Chifuyu.

- Maya, muéstrame cuantas unidades personales hemos perdido, con la actualización que nos envió Tatenashi.

- ¡Sí!

En el mundo de los infinite stratos hay 2 categorías de IS, los personales y los IS de producción en serie. Los primeros son unidades experimentales con la mayor tecnología y mejores armas de cada país en estos existen una sub categoría ya que como saben solo hay 9 países que desarrollan IS los demás países usan modelos en serie de algún otro y solo los personalizan aun que también hay desarrollos propios aunque son pocos los países que lo hacen. Y los IS en serie que son IS que no tiene núcleos creados por la profesora Tabane y usan núcleos sintéticos que son súper computadoras que usan las experiencias que se les da de los IS personales. Aun que estas se limitaron a 20 por país.

En los tratados de Alaska se acordó que de los 467 núcleos de la profesora Tabane 322 serian para combates y 145 a desarrollo, se entrego un núcleo a los 197 países de la ONU de los 322 asignados a combate, de los 125 restantes 30 se le asignaron a la academia IS los otro 95 se los dividieron las 20 naciones más poderosas del mundo y de las 145 núcleos de desarrollo se las entregaron a empresas a desarrollar los IS personales.

- Listo Chifuyu ya tenemos la lista.

La profesora Yamada había terminado con lo que le pidió mi hermana. Una lista de pilotos y unidades IS de la "UN" se desplego. Los datos eran duros el numero de IS se redujo 51% y si el numero de IS de la alianza BAM que se estimo es de 7500 unidades la derrota será casi segura.

- No me queda más remedio.

- ¿Perdón dijo algo profesora Chifuyu?

* * *

Ya era la mañana del día siguiente, nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de la cuidad para despedir a las chicas, mi hermana nos pidió a Houki y a mí que las escoltara al aeropuerto. Esperábamos la hora de salida de sus vuelos privados, Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura viajarían juntas hacia Alemania y de ahí recibirían instrucciones, mientras que Kanzashi y Rin saldrán en vuelo directo hacia Australia. De repente escuchamos el llamado del vuelo para Kanzashi y Rin.

- Las representantes de Japón y China por favor de abordar por la puerta 7.

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos.

Rin puso una postura de chica engreída pero la verdad su expresión era de nervios y Kanzashi estaba muy nerviosa. De repente Charlotte hablo.

- Chicas ya que estamos todas hay que prometer algo, que no importa lo que pase, todas volveremos sanas y salvas ok.

- ¡SI! –Todas.

Todos juntamos nuestras manos y prometimos que regresaríamos. Después de eso nos que damos viendo y una segunda llamada para las chicas indico que ya era hora de salir. El vuelo de Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura saldría 10min mas tarde.

Todos fuimos a la ventana del aeropuerto y vimos despegar el avión.

- (Esperen pronto iré ayudarlas). –Ichika.

Poco después el llamado para Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura, las acompañamos hacia la salida de su vuelo en la puerta 4.

- Cuídense.

Es lo que les dije con una cara de preocupación.

- No tienes que preocuparte somos candidatas, somos las mejores. –Charlotte.

- "Esposa" tienes que aguardar mi regreso. –Laura.

- Laura ya te dije que no soy tu esposa.

- No me importa ya decidí que eres mi "esposa".

Puse cara de resignación ya que Laura no parecía entender aun cuando ya le había explicado que no soy su "esposa".

- Ichika espera por mí, no tardare. –Cecilia.

- Claro Cecilia.

Le dije eso a Cecilia pero recibí un golpe en mi cabeza por parte de Houki creo que se molesto. Un último llamado y las chicas se fueron, Houki y yo fuimos a la venta a ver el despegar el avión de las chicas.

"Fuiii"

Mientras escuchaba el avión despegar por la pista sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

- Lo siento Ichika no pude cumplir la promesa.

* * *

- (¿Que fue eso?).

Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza, había tenido una visión, no lo sé, no me fue muy clara solo vi a una chica y su cabello rubio es cuchar decir "Lo siento Ichika no pude cumplir la promesa".

- ¿Estás bien Ichika? –Houki.

- Sí, estoy bien je, je, je.

Le mostré a Houki una sonrisa forzada, pero parece que ella se lo creyó.

* * *

Ya era las 11:00pm de la noche en la academia IS me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela viendo el cielo, desde que regresamos Ichika y yo el actuaba un poco raro, no sé si extraña a las chicas o es que extraña a alguna en especial.

- (Porque me duele el pecho).

Seguía pensando en mis cosas cuando una voz me llamo.

- Hola, Shinonono Houki.

Una chica me llamo, me sorprendí por el hecho de que no creía que hubiese alguien ahí.

- ¿Quién eres?

Le pregunte a la extraña chica de pelo plateado, de hecho su pelo se parecía mucho al de Laura solo que este le llegaba a la cintura y el de Laura es un poco más largo.

- ¡Yo!, digamos que soy la líder de la BAM.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Fue lo único que pude decirle no tenía sentido lo que ella decía que ella era la líder de "BAM" que significa eso.

- Espera, BAM eso es… Alianza BAM.

Me puse en guardia y desplegué mi espada de mi IS, observe a la chica de hecho viéndola bien era más pequeña que yo o por lo menos eso aparentaba, esta chica vestía un uniforme tipo militar de color negro sin ninguna insignia acepto su sombrero, la palabra BAM y 3 estrellas blancas arriba.

Ella no parecía estar preocupada por mi reacción aun cuando estaba con mi arma lista para atacar. De hecho no tenía sus ojos abiertos eso era extraño.

- Cálmate, quiero hablar.

* * *

**Hola, ya con el episodio 13 de este fic. Que ya va a terminar ja ja ja no es cierto aun le falta lo que si ya va a terminar es la primera parte bueno ya les había dicho el por que cambie el día y siento decirles que el miércoles no habrá episodio no voy a estar y sera hasta el sábado que publique de ahí espero regresar a como habitual mente publico. nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado.**

**Infinite Stratos es de** **Izuru Yumizuru.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Charla

Capitulo 14: Charla.

Ella no parecía estar preocupada por mi reacción aun cuando estaba con mi arma lista para atacar. De hecho no tenía sus ojos abiertos eso era extraño.

- Cálmate, quiero hablar.

- Primero dime quien eres.

- Solo dime "KU-CHAN".

- ¡Ese no es un nombre, me crees estúpida!

- No

Me molestaba su actitud, era muy descuidada y ni siquiera sabía quién era realmente no creía que fuse la líder de la alianza BAM.

- Piensas que no soy la líder de la alianza BAM.

- (¡Qué! Quien es esta chica).

- No puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre, pero te puedo asegura que no mentí cuando te dije que soy la líder de la BAM.

- ¡Ja!, si eres su líder entonces si te atrapo podre terminar esta ¡estúpida guerra!

Le mostré una sonrisa, pero en realidad quería atraparla para que respondiera mis preguntas. Me prepare para atacar, desplegué mi IS, así sería más rápido atraparla.

- Ríndete, no sé si realmente seas quien dices ser pero voy a atraparte.

Tome mi espada de mi unidad para ver si esta chica mostraba alguna reacción pero no ella seguía calmada y sin ninguna expresión.

- Antes que hagas algo tengo algo que decirte Shinonono Houki.

- ¡Dímelo cuando estés en prisión!

Me abalance sobre ella, pero ella simplemente no se movió, cuando estuve frente a ella vi que no podía escapar asique desmaterialice mi espada y en su lugar use mi mano de unidad para tomar a la chica ella no hacía nada, parecía que no le importaba.

- Que tonta eres.

Eso fue lo que me dijo y cuando me di cuenta ya me había puesto el mismo artefacto que uso Camila cuando pelee con ella.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Haaaaaa!

Después de la explosión solté a la chica parece que no le afecto y como paso antes mi unidad fallo y desapareció.

Caí al suelo, el perder mi unidad de nuevo era humillante como podía pasar de nuevo.

"ZAS"

Golpee el suelo, me frustraba que esto volviese a pasar.

- Shinonono Houki.

La chica me llamo de nuevo levante mi rostro y la vi como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Como líder de la de la BAM, quiero que te unas a nosotros.

- (¡Que dijo!).

No creí escuchar bien pero después ella lo volvió a repetir.

- Como líder de la de la BAM, quiero que te unas a nosotros.

Me quede viéndola un por un momento.

- ¡jamás me uniría a ti!

Le grite, no me uniría a la alianza BAM, después de escuchar lo que nos dijo Tatenashi y las cosas que he escuchado de las noticias ni loca lo consideraría.

- Esperaba esa respuesta, pero tal vez te convenza sí…

La chica saco algo de una de las bolsas de su uniforme.

- No… puede… ser…

No creía ni lo quería lo que ella saco fueron las orejas de conejo de mi hermana.

- Estas son las orejas de conejo de tu hermana, las mismas que sirven para encontrarte.

- ¡De donde las sacaste!

Le grite solo mi hermana sabe cómo usarlas y solo ella las tiene.

- He, bueno es porque ella me las dio.

- (¡Que! Porque mi hermana se las daría)

- Tu hermana me las dio por que ella es nuestra prisionera.

- ¡No mientas ella no es tan fácil de capturar, de hecho el mundo la busco cuando ella desapareció y nadie la encontró!

- Bueno eso fue posible porque yo estaba con ella cuando la atrape.

- Mi hermana ha estado sola desde que desapareció hace 5 años y ni siquiera yo sabía dónde estaba cómo es posible que tú estuviese con ella.

- Eso es porque ella es mi madre.

Mi mente estaba empezando a doler, como que es que mi hermana es su madre ella nunca me dijo nada.

- Como sea, Shinonono Houki espero tú respuesta, si vienes tu hermana estará a salvo pero si dices que no, no podre asegurar su bienestar.

- ¡No!, no te creo, aun cuando tengas eso y digas que eres su hija no te creo, además ¡no voy a traicionar a mis amigos!

- Bueno porque no le llamas si no me crees.

Me tomo por sorpresa, las palabras de la chica. Pero tome su consejo y le marque a mi hermana.

"ring, ring"

Sonaba el teléfono pero nadie contestaba espere pero nada.

"tu, tu, tu"

- Si tu hermana estuviese bien tu hubiera contestado, ella siempre estaba pendiente de ti.

- ¡Que le hiciste!

Corrí hacia la chica pero ella solo me esquivo y me golpeo de un constado lo que me hizo que callera.

- Bien dime de una vez tu respuesta, sabes que sin tu unidad no podrás contra mí.

- He, yo… no puedo.

- Bien, también esperaba eso.

La chica solo se quedo ahí parada hasta que algo se acercaba del cielo, la nave de mi hermana su cohete en forma de zanahoria.

"Clanc"

- Me voy Shinonono Houki, pero antes de irme.

La chica se me acerco y tomo mi mano donde tengo a Akatsubaki, ella lo quería tomar.

- ¡No voy a dejar que lo tengas!

Intente zafarme de su agarre pero me di cuenta de que era muy fuerte y me dolía el golpe que me había dado.

- Dámelo.

Ella me apretó mi brazo muy fuerte sentía que me lo iba a romper.

- ¡Ay! No pienso dártelo.

Sentía que me iba a destrozar el brazo pero de repente.

- ¡Hey tú! que le haces a Houki. –Ichika.

Ichika llego ayudarme desplego su Byakushiki y intento cortar a mi atacante con su espada. Pero ella era muy rápida así que Ichika fallo.

- ¡Toma!

La chica grito mientras lanzo otra bomba que anulaba a los IS.

- ¡Cuidado Ichika!

Le grite pero era tarde parecía que Ichika sería alcanzado por la bomba.

"BOOOUUMMM"

El IS de Ichika fue alcanzado y este al igual que el mío desapareció. Cuando Ichika estaba en el suelo vi como la chica había subido al cohete.

- Nos vemos.

* * *

**Hola a todos de regreso después de una semana de no publicar espero que les guste el episodio espero como siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado ya se que les dije que publicaría ya normalmente como antes lo hacia (miércoles y sábados) pero la verdad no podre la otra semana lo siento, pero les diré que ya en 2 episodios termina el primer arco de mi historia o primera parte ja ja bueno no doy adelantos pero que este sea un pequeño (el en siguiente episodio conocerán a las GENERALES de BAM) bueno nos vemos.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Las 3 de BAM

Capitulo 15: Las 3 de BAM.

A 40 km de altura sobre Madrid, España. 8:00pm, Fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA.

En la fortaleza "Infinite Night"de America (EUA) la General del ejército está observando el desarrollo de la guerra que está desarrollándose abajo.

- General, recibimos el comunicado del gobierno español, han declarado su rendición incondicional. – soldado.

- Excelente, con la caída de España ya son 4 los países de la unión europea que han caído.

La comándate recibió el comunicado y lo ha aceptado ahora que España ha caído ya puede dirigir sus esfuerzos bélicos sobre su siguiente objetivo. Mientras la general veía las opciones para ver cuál sería su siguiente objetivo un mensaje de la líder de la alianza.

- Comándate lamento interrumpir pero un mensaje urgente de la líder. –soldado.

- Bien, dámelo.

La soldado se lo dio, este decía: a 80% de avance, ¡apúrense!

- Comuníquenme con las otras dos fortalezas. –General.

- ¡Sí!

Un soldado mando un comunicado a las otras 2 fortalezas.

* * *

A 40 km de altura sobre Gaborone, Botsuana. 9:00pm, Fortaleza B4-02 "Noite Sem Fim" (noche interminable)-BRA.

General un mensaje de la fortaleza numero 1. – soldado.

- Acéptala.

- Bien. –soldado.

Una pantalla apareció frente de la general del ejército brasileño. Era la general del ejército americano (EUA) una mujer de unos 22 años de pelo rubio y ojos de color verde.

- ¿Qué noticias tienes Jeanne? – General de Brasil.

- Siempre tan áspera ¿no? Sofía. – General de América.

Sofía se quedo viendo a Jeanne, aun que eran aliadas su rivalidad era algo que no les hacia fácil la convivencia a las dos líderes de América (EUA) y Brasil.

- Solo estoy aburrida, ¿qué pasa Jeanne?

- Un mensaje de la líder, pero ¿donde está Rosa?

- No lo sé, tú eres la que nos está llamando, no ha contestado.

De repente una pantalla más apareció y la voz de una mujer las distrajo.

- ¡Que no saben la hora que es!, no puede llamarme cuando salga el sol. –Rosa.

La que les hablada muy molesta era Rosa la líder la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" –MEX. Ella se encontraba sobre Sídney y la hora era muy diferente a las otras 2 fortalezas ya que eran las 5:00am.

- No seas quejumbrosa Rosa, sabes que debemos estar alertas todo el tiempo. –Jeanne

- ¡Pero son las 5 de la mañana, dejen dormir! –Rosa.

- Ya dejen sus pleitos para después, ¿cuál es el mensaje Jeanne? –Sofía.

- No es muy largo solo dice: 80% de avance, ¡apúrense! –Jeanne.

- Bueno debemos reporta los avances cada 5 días a las demás fortalezas pero hagámoslo ahora, aprovechando la oportunidad. –Sofía.

- Por mi está bien. –Jeanne.

- ¡Ha! Les encanta molestarme pero ya que. –Rosa.

- Entonces empieza tu Jeanne. –Sofía.

- Bien el avance en Europa es según lo previsto, ya han declarado la su rendición: Islandia, Portugal, Irlanda y España. Avanzare a Inglaterra en unas horas. –Jeanne.

- Ok sigo yo, el avance en África también va según lo calculado se han rendido: Sudáfrica, Lesoto, Suazilandia, Namibia y Botsuana. Avanzaremos a Zimbabue en 3 horas. –Sofía.

- ¡Ha, que molesto no dejan dormir! Bueno el avance en Oceanía va más avanzado que lo planeado, ya se han rendido todos los países que forma el continente excepto Australia, aun que ya tome la capital aun queda un número importante de enemigos en la costa oeste. Avanzamos en estos momentos rumbo a la cuidad de Perth al oeste de Australia. –Rosa.

- Los informes por escrito serán enviados a la líder, y con las unidades IS como vamos. –Sofía.

- Ya capturamos a 360 unidades y 16 son personalizados. –Jeanne.

- Yo he capturado a 790 unidades y 40 personalizados. –Sofía.

- ¡Ha, que fastidio! Yo he capturado a 765 unidades y a las 16 unidades personalizadas de Oceanía. –Rosa.

- Eso es todo, nos veremos en 5 días. –Jeanne.

- Si. –Sofía.

- ¡Sí! Adiós. –Rosa.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 días del incidente con la supuesta líder de la alianza BAM, Houki y yo habías estado bajo vigilancia por parte del gobierno ya que si fue cierto lo que dijo la líder de la alianza la única que podía ayudarlos en la guerra era Tabane ella estaba capturada. Mi hermana Chifuyu tampoco estaba muy contenta así que decidió antes de que fuéramos llamados decidió entrenarnos hasta morir.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche, pero no podía dormir, uno; que estaba muy cansado, ya Houki me había contado lo que hablaron la supuesta líder de la BAM con ella, pero cuando nos enfrentamos, que nos derrotara así de fácil era muy humillante. En especial para mí un que se que a Houki tampoco le gustaba perder.

Ya la maestra Yamada había intentado saber qué tipo de arma usaban las de la alianza BAM para neutralizar a los IS, pero no sabía nada ya que las unidades que eran afectadas por la arma se reiniciaban y no les quedaba registro de lo que les pasaba, normalmente las unidades se podría decir que aprende y guardan datos de las armas a las que se enfrentan pero si un arma no deja registro no hay forma de saber cómo enfrentarla en el futuro aun que si habíamos logrado saber algo ya que Akatsubaki fue atacado por segunda vez este por la misteriosa arma esta no la afecto con la vez anterior.

La primera vez que Akatsubaki fue afectado por el arma este no se pudo reiniciarse hasta 3 horas después lo mismo le paso a mí Byakushiki y esta vez solo tardo 1 hora pero aun así seria mortal para el piloto ya que un piloto enemigo podría matarte en minutos.

"Toc, toc".

Escuche el llamado de la puerta así que me levante a ver quién era de seguro era algún nombre del gobierno pero la que toco mi puerta era Houki.

- Lamento despertarte pero me pidieron que viniera.

Junto a Houki había 4 hombres vestidos de trajes negros quienes eran los que nos vigilaban todo el tiempo de hecho solo podíamos estar a solas en nuestras habitaciones y el baño.

- Lamento despertarlo pero son órdenes de la profesora Chifuyu. –Hombre de negro.

- Entiendo, pasa Houki.

Deje entrar a Houki y cerré la puerta, sabía que los hombres no se irían era su trabajo vigilar la puerta y estar alrededor del edificio.

- Ichika lamento haberte despertado pero me indicaron que me voy a quedar a dormir.

Houki me lo dijo algo apenada también se le notaba que están nerviosa, no le gustaba la idea de dormir con un chico aun que ya antes habíamos dormido en esa habitación.

- No hay problema, aun no estaba dormido aun que ya estaba a punto de acostarme.

- Je, je está bien vamos a dormir.

A Houki se le notaba algo incomoda tal vez no quería dormir conmigo pero no veía el problema. Nos fuimos a acostar y apagamos la luz yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando Houki me hablo.

- Ichika puedo pedirte un favor.

Me levante y vi a Houki que estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo su almohada entres sus brazos con las mejillas rojas.

- Claro Houki dime que te puedo ayudar.

Houki se quedo en silencio por un momento pero me sorprendí con lo que me dijo.

- Puedo dormí contigo.

Houki se apeno aun mas después de decirme eso, pensé que si aceptaba seria un problema para mí pero no podía dejar a mi amiga sola así que acepte.

- Claro, ven…

* * *

**Hola a todos, despues de una semana de no estar por aquí espero que les guste y ya saben como siempre pueden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias. aviso ya publicare como antes lo hacia asi que nos vemos el miercoles con el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte de mi historia bueno nos vemos. **


	16. Capitulo 16: Hacia África

Capitulo 16: Hacia África.

Toc, Toc… Toc, toc.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Chifuyu.

- No lo sé, profesora Orimura, no responden. –Guardia.

- Entonces qué esperas abre la puerta. –Chifuyu.

- ¡Vo-voy! –Guardia.

"Blam"

Escuche la puerta azotarse y me desperté, pero creo que me hubiese gustado no despertarme ya que la que estaba ahí era la más temible, estricta y fuerte de todas las maestras de la escuela mi hermana Chifuyu.

Ella estaba viéndome con una expresión de molestia y enojo, tenía los brazos cruzados con una pose de "estoy esperando". No entendía el por qué me veía así, hasta que me llego un recuerdo, este eran las palabras de mi amiga de la infancia Houki.

* * *

- Puedo dormí contigo.

Houki se apeno aun mas después de decirme eso, pensé que si aceptaba seria un problema para mí pero no podía dejar a mi amiga sola así que acepte.

- Claro, ven.

Abrí la sábana y le indique que se podía acostar junto a mí, Houki está algo sorprendida ya que no esperaba que le aceptara la petición, normalmente no lo aria ya que no podría dormir pero, bueno tal vez ni yo sé porque. Houki se acostó a mi lado y espere a que ella se durmiera, no recuerdo en qué momento me dormí aun que estaba nervioso pero ya que estaba muy cansado termine durmiendo.

* * *

Y así me di cuenta del porque mi hermana me veía con esa mirada, Houki se encontraba durmiendo junto a mí.

- (¡¿Cómo es posible que siga durmiendo?!)

El silencio no duro mucho, mi hermana no tiene mucha paciencia así que lo siguiente fue.

- ¡Shinonono!

- ¡Aaaaaaaahh!

El grito de Houki fue muy fuerte, la sorpresa fue tal que Houki cayó al suelo.

"Zas"

- ¡Ay!, ¡Ay!, que pasa Ichi…

Houki no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se había dado cuenta de quien la había sorprendido, mi hermana.

- ¡Y bien! ¿Qué pasa?

- He veras hermana esto es un…

"Pum"

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Chifuyu me había golpeado con su libreta, que por cierto siempre trae consigo.

- Profesora Chifuyu no es lo que cree, Ichika y yo no hicimos nada ¡enserio!

Houki dijo la verdad solo nos quedamos juntos en la misma cama pero no había pasado nada de eso podría estar seguro.

- Si her..., digo profesora Chifuyu no paso nada somos amigos de la infancia ¡¿verdad Houki?!

Lo último no fue tomado bien por Houki ya que cuando la voltea a ver ella no estaba muy contenta con mis palabras.

- No tienes que decirlo tan convencido.

No escuche bien lo que dijo Houki después se lo preguntare ya que un sentía la mirada de muerte de mi hermana.

- ¡Ok no hay tiempo que perder vístanse saldrán en una horas!

- ¿Salir? –Houki.

- Si ya están asignados para ir a África. –Chifuyu.

Me sorprendí no creía que ya tan rápido nos asignaría a ir al frente de combate, pero esperaba que fuera alguno donde estuviesen algunas de las chicas.

- Tiene 5 min los veo afuera.

Mi hermana nos dio 5min para salir así que rápidamente nos alistamos, nos pusimos el uniforme de la escuela lo que no sabía es que sería la última vez que lo usaríamos. Mire a Houki no dijimos nada la mirada nos decía todo era el momento de ponernos en marcha. Salimos de la habitación esa habitación que usaría por última, jamás olvidare lo que pase ahí.

- Yo me haré cargo de ellos, pueden irse. –Chifuyu.

- ¡Entendido! –Guardias.

Los guardias se fueron y mi hermana nos indico que la siguiéramos.

- No hay tiempo su vuelo saldrá a las 10:00am así que les daré una explicación rápida de adónde irán.

- Profesora Chifuyu no es arriesgado que hablemos de información confidencial en los pasillos de la academia. –Houki.

- ¡No! De hecho ya solo quedan ustedes como estudiantes el resto se ha ido o fueron llamados al frente del conflicto.

- ¡¿Enserio?!

Le pregunte a mi hermana no creía que la academia se quedaría vacía en tan pocos días.

- Eres un idiota pero tal vez no lo notaste ya que estabas bajo vigilancia pero después de que tus amigas se fueron muchas decidieron irse también. –Chifuyu.

Pensándolo bien era cierto ya no había visto a nadie después de ser puestos bajo vigilancia permanente.

Salimos del edifico de dormitorios de la academia IS, no sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería, en la entrada de la academia un auto nos esperaba, nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Dentro mi hermana continúa la explicación.

- ¡Pongan atención! no pienso repetirlo en especial para ti, hermano.

- ¡Sí!

Houki y yo asentimos y pusimos atención a lo que mi hermana Chifuyu nos diría.

- La situación se ha puesto aun más difícil, en especial en el frente Africano, ya que África es el continente con el menor desarrollo de IS, incluso menor que Oceanía aun que tiene más países (África 57 países, Oceanía 16 países reconocidos) y el poder destructivo de la alianza BAM a lleva a que en ese continente el numero IS se reduzca en un 70%, así que la unión de naciones africanas ha formado el que ellos llaman la defensa final "la gran línea de defensa de Lusaka" .

- ¿Qué es eso de la "la gran línea de defensa de Lusaka"? –Houki.

- A eso iba Shinonono, es la última línea de defensa que las naciones africanas a formando en un intento de frenar el avance de la alianza BAM, esta va desde el puerto de "Benguela" en Angola (océano atlántico) hasta puerto de "Pemba" en Mozambique (océano Indico), esta línea atraviesa por 4 países y su nombre se debe a que atraviesa por la capital de Zambia, Lusaka. Si esta línea defensiva es rota ya no habrá nada que defienda al resto del continente, ahí es donde ustedes van a ir, la unión de naciones "UN" les dijo que enviara a las mejores unidades IS, esas son las de ustedes.

Houki y yo nos vimos, mi confianza de hace unos minutos se había ido y creo que la de ella también, si fallábamos un continente caería, estoy preparado para eso, no de eso estoy seguro pero quien lo estaría.

- Bien sus instrucciones serán dichas cuando estén ahí, irán a la ciudad de Lusaka ahí están bajo las ordenes de la general en jefe Aminata Diop, tiene que obedecer todas sus ordenes ahora son soldados, ya no hay marcha atrás así que solo les diré una cosa.

Houki y yo vimos a mi hermana con seriedad esperando sus palabras.

- ¡No mueran!

* * *

Ya en el avión privado rumbo a la cuidad de Lusaka me encontraba pensando en que podría pasar el viaje nos llevaría casi 18hrs, podría ver el atardecer, era hermoso.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Hola aquí con el final de la primera temporada. Les agradezco a todos lo que han comentado y los que aun no lo han hecho pero la han leído. Bien es hora de pedirles que me digan si la quieren que lo continué o no. si se preguntan el por que les pregunto bueno no hay una razón en especial pero quiere ver si quisiera que lo continuara, pero si solo alguien lo quisiera que lo continué pues lo seguiré. **

**Bueno si así quiere que lo siga la siguiente saga se llamara "Guerra relámpago" con el episodio 17 llamado "Desasosiego" ya serán ustedes si quieres o alguien que nos veamos el próximo sábado bueno nos vemos.  
**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	17. Guerra relámpago - Desasosiego

Capitulo 17: Guerra relámpago - Desasosiego.

Al medio día en el aeropuerto de Berlín la llegada de un avión procedente de Japón indicaba la llegada de las 3 nuevas representantes de Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania. Ya en el lugar las esperaba la teniente Clarissa, con algunos miembros del "Schwarzer Hase".

- ¡Bienvenida teniente Laura y representantes de de Inglaterra, Francia!

Haciendo un saludo militar y poniéndose en posición de firmes las integrantes del "Schwarzer Hase" saludaba a su antigua líder y compañeras.

- Me alegra volver.

Laura también hizo el saludo militar pero sus palabras sorprendieron a todas las integrantes del "Schwarzer Hase", ya no parecía ser la misma mujer que se fue, ahora era diferente pero ese cambio no les disgustaba a las integrantes del escuadrón.

- Ha cambiado teniente. –Clarissa.

- Puede que tenga razón Clarissa. –Laura.

Las dos tenientes de Alemania se vieron por un momento, pero sabían de la situación, tendrán que hablar después.

- Hablaremos después teniente tenemos prisa.

Después de que Clarissa hablara todas se pusieron en marcha, el escuadrón de "Schwarzer Hase" escoltaría a Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura hacia una base militar a las afueras de Berlín, ahí se verían con la General de Monika Strauss líder de la unión europea.

* * *

Ya en la base militar Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura esperaban en una pequeña habitación en lo más profundo de la base para hablar con la general.

- ¡Haaa! ¿Por que tardara tanto? –Cecilia.

- Cálmate Cecilia debe ser porque está muy ocupada. –Charlotte.

Mientras Cecilia se quejaba y Charlotte la intentaba tranquilizar la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de ella aparecieron 3 mujeres, 2 militares escoltas y la líder de la unión europea Monika Strauss, una mujer de unos 28 años de edad su pelo era de color castaño claro, lo tenía recogido, ojos de color verde y piel blanca. Su figura era delgada aun que algo robusta por el entrenamiento militar.

La general las observo con una mirada se seriedad típica de los militares alemanes, parecía analizar a las 3 chicas que estaba enfrente.

- Son solo unas mocosas malcriadas.

- ¡Pero cómo se atreve a…! –Cecilia

Cecilia fue interrumpida por Charlotte, ella no quería tener problemas con la general sabía que si pasaba algo seria encarceladas por desobediencia.

- Cálmate Cecilia.

Cecilia hizo caso a Charlotte y se calmo a pesar de la ofensa que todas había recibido.

- En una situación normal ni loca las enviaría al frente a pelear, pero ya que esto es una emergencia no me queda otra opción.

La general le indico a una de sus escoltas que iniciara la secuencia de la situación actual en la unión europea. Una pantalla holográfica apareció y mostraba el mapa de Europa. En él se veía de color rojo las zonas ya ocupadas por la alianza BAM (Islandia, Irlanda y Portugal) y en color azul el resto del continente, España aparecía en amarillo indicando el conflicto que se desarrollaba ahí.

- Lo primero; todas las pilotos de IS están bajo mi mando, segundo; ya que estarán a cargo de un escuadrón de asalto de IS (IS en serie) ya que son pilotos de IS personales cualquier situación anormal será su responsabilidad, por ultimo; todo lo que pase será reportado a mí directamente, desobedecerme y les are pagar ¡¿entendieron?! –Monika.

- ¡Sí! – todas.

- Bien, ahora un informe de nuestros enemigos además de un introducción de la estrategia que estamos llevando a cabo.

La general le indico a su escolta que pasara a la siguiente parte de la secuencia informativa. Ahora en la pantalla aparecía una imagen de los IS de enemigo y la información que tenían de ellos.

- Como podrán ver el IS del enemigo es el modelo de producción en serie Americano (EUA) el "Red Desert" de 2da generación este IS es un poco más grande que cualquier IS de 2da generación, lo podrán identificar ya que sus colores son Rojo con Blanco y todas sus pilotos usan un traje azul con franjas blancas.

Las características de este IS ya eran conocidas pero había sido mejorados en su blindaje y armamento.

- Es un IS diseñado para asalto de corto y medio alcance, su poder de defensa es le mas alto de los IS de segunda generación, se llega a comparar con algunos IS de 3ar generación, su capacidad de armamento es muy alto aun que la maniobrabilidad es baja, no serian un problema para las unidades de 3ar generación pero su extraño escudo hace más difícil de vencer, no sabemos cómo funcionan aun pero sabemos de su limitantes.

Después la pantalla cambio para mostrar a los IS personales.

- Ahora sus 4 IS personales, ya los conocen o han oído de ellos, Fang Quake, Silver Gospel unidades americanas conocidas antes de la guerra, de hecho se dé el incidente con Silver Gospel en la que ustedes participaron y también están usando las 2 unidades Canadienses personales Cold Blood y Hellhound V2.5.

Las chicas ya sabían de las unidades americanas de 3er generación y también de las unidades canadienses, de hecho conocían a las pilotos de las unidades canadienses ya que eran compañeras de la academia IS.

- Sé que ustedes conocían a las pilotos de Cold Blood y Hellhound V2.5 pero les diré que gracias a peleas que hemos tenido con las pilotos sabemos que ya no son las chicas que ustedes conocen.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que hasta el último semestre en la academia había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con las pilotos de Cold Blood y Hellhound V2.5.

- Las pilotos originales eran Forte Sapphire de Cold Blood y Daryl Cayne de Hellhound V2.5 ahora sabemos que las nuevas pilotos son Rachel Lake de Cold Blood y Kate Lind de Hellhound V2.5, ambas son según los informes son canadienses por lo que entendemos que hay simpatizantes de la alianza BAM en los países ocupados.

De repente Laura levanto la mano para pedir turno para hablar.

- Sí, que pasa teniente Laura.

- General sabe si han cambiado de pilotos las unidades americanas.

- Si, de hecho sabemos que ya no son los mismos pilotos.

Ya las chicas sabían quién era la nueva piloto de Silver Gospel por lo que les dijo Tatenashi pero no sabían si la otra unidad americana seria la misma piloto o no.

- La nueva piloto de Silver Gospel es Shirley Cox y su hermana Sherry Cox es la nueva piloto de Fang Quake. Las características se les cargara a sus unidades cuando estén en el frente.

La general pasó ahora a explicar la estrategia que estaban usando la unión europea.

- Bien por último, después del desastre de la operación América nuestras fuerzas de IS se redujeron en un 45% por consecuente optamos por una estrategia de atacar y retirarse, dañar lo más posible con el menor número de bajas lo malo de esta estrategia es que tenemos que retirarnos de dejar que el enemigo avance pero así también provocamos que su número de tenga que reducirse ya que al ocupar un nuevo territorio tiene que dejar a parte de sus hombres de el lugar antes de avanzar de nuevo.

De repente Charlotte interrumpió a la general.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero eso no es dejar a los civiles a su suerte en los lugares que dejan, no es la prioridad de un soldado proteger a su gente.

La general miro seria a Charlotte, no decía nada.

- Charlotte Donois, se de tu misión en la academia IS, también se que abandonaste tu misión y que te refugiabas en la academia IS para no ser encarcelada en Francia, me sorprende que aceptaras el llamado pero lo que escuche de ti era un error, tienes razón el deber de un soldado es proteger a los civiles pero en esta situación en la que no le puedes hacer frente al enemigo lo único que le puedes hacer el retirarte, no porque le abandones sino porque regresaras para salvarlo.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ya comándate les había dado un impresión de ser insensible y dura pero la verdad era que ella era una líder responsable y comprensiva que le dolía usar esta estrategia.

Bien señoritas, ya tiene la información, ahora les diré a donde irán, Cecilia Alcott iras a Londres tiene algo para tu unidad ahí, Laura Bodewig y Charlotte Donois irán a la frontera francesa con España y esperaran ordenes.

* * *

**Hola una vez mas, después de analizar bien pues decidí continuar el FIC y bueno espero que lo disfruten ya con el segundo arco, bueno una pequeña explicación; las pilotos de los IS Cold Blood y Hellhound V2.5 ya la explique en el capitulo dije quien son, en la historia un no especifican su apariencia y de donde son pero si habían salido en la novela cuando los atacan los IS Golem, también cambio a la piloto de Fang Quake el IS mas poderoso de América que ya salio en la novela cuando Madoka lo intenta robar. bueno si tiene dudas pueden preguntar y como siempre se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Nota: este arco argumental empieza después del episodio 14. **

**Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

******Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	18. Guerra relámpago – Perth 1ra parte

Capitulo 18: Guerra relámpago – Perth 1ra parte.

La tarde caía en la cuidad de Perth en Australia occidental, para las chicas de Asia, Rin y Kanzashi recién llegadas a la cuidad de Japón las cosas no se pondrán fáciles, la situación en Oceanía es la más delicada de los 3 frentes de combates ya que aquí solo la región occidental de Australia permanece libre de la ocupación de la alianza BAM.

Y para empeorar las cosas para las chicas las fuerzas enemigas se dirige a la cuidad y se espera que lleguen a la anochecer dentro de una hora, de caer la cuidad la resistencia australiana seria vencida y el continente seria tomado. Rin y Kanzashi se dirigían al centro de la cuidad donde se verían con la General Emily Jones la líder de las naciones de Oceanía.

Las chicas eran trasladadas en un auto rumbo a la cuidad pero en la cuidad las cosas eran caóticas, la gente salía de sus casas intentando dirigirse a la zona portuaria de la cuidad ya que había barcos de escape, pero desgraciadamente no había para todos así que mucha gente se había atrincherado en sus casa para defenderse.

- He, Rin ¿qué crees que pase?

La que rompió el silencio de las dos chicas fue Kanzashi, quien estaba muy nerviosa ya que en cuestión de una hora las dos se enfrentarían con el enemigo que aun no conocían.

- No lo sé Kanzashi, pero… no hay que ser pesimistas vamos a ganar.

Las palabras de Rin con una sonrisa sincera fueron algo que tranquilizo a Kanzashi, de repente al auto se detuvo y llegaron a un edificio, ese lugar seria donde se reunirían con la general.

- Señoritas, las espera ya la General Emily. –Conductor.

- Gracias. –Kanzashi.

Las chicas entraron y se dirigieron a una sala en medio del edificio, una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules vistiendo un uniforme militar azul oscuro las esperaba sentada en su escritorio.

- General Emily Jones, las representantes de China y Japón reportándose.

Las chicas entraron y como militares estas se presentaron con su general, la mujer las vio por un momento y se levanto de su asiento.

- Soy la General Emily representantes, no hay tiempo, síganme.

La mujer les indico que la siguieran, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron por los pasillos del edificio a un ascensor la cual las llevo 4 pisos abajo, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor las chicas entraron a un centro de control en donde se llevaba a cabo las operaciones de la guerra.

- Este es el último control de la "UN" en Australia y en Oceanía, bien les daré las instrucciones antes de que vallan a pelear.

Las chicas asintieron y esperaron a que la General hablara, esta se dirigió a donde estaba un soldado y le pidió que mostrara la información que tenían de las unidades enemigas.

- Escuchen señoritas esto es un resumen de toda la información que hemos reunido de las unidades del enemigo.

De repente apareció una pantalla holográfica en la que se mostraba la ficha técnica de la unidad IS en serie a la que se enfrentaban.

- Bien esta es la unidad "Desierto Blanco" que usan los miembros de la alianza BAM a los que nos enfrentamos es un modelo IS Mexicano de 2da generación que no conocíamos hasta iniciar la guerra, según los datos obtenidos es un modelo basado en "IS, Red Desert" pero tiene diferencias, no tiene un blindaje tan poderoso pero lo compensa con mejor maniobrabilidad y más velocidad, su capacidad de fuego es menor al igual que su tamaño pero tiene la capacidad de ser un IS adaptable que pasa a ser de corto, mediano y largo alcance. Recuerde lo podrán identificar como una unidad IS de color Blanco principal mente con líneas de color rojo y el traje del piloto es negro con franjas verdes.

La comandante le indico al soldado que pasar a la siguiente parte de la presentación. De ahí se desplegaba la única unidad IS personal que poseía el enemigo.

- Hasta donde sabíamos México no tenia IS personales propios había usado unidades IS americanas (EUA), solo las modificadas pero lo que nos presenta es sorprendente, esta unidad tal vez sea la más poderosa de las IS de 3er generación "Kukulkan".

- ¿Kukul qué?

La que preguntaba era Rin un tanto sorprendida y extrañada por el extraño nombre, lo que veía Rin y Kanzashi era un IS que jamás había visto.

- Esta unidad solo la hemos visto dos vez en acción y fue cuando nos tomaron por sorpresa en la fallida "operación América" y la segunda fue cuando tomaron Sídney, no tenemos muchos datos pero…

- Creo que exagera general en decir que esa unidad IS es la más poderosa de las 3er generación, no ha visto a mi "ShenLong" en acción.

La general miro a Rin, su mirada mostraba un sentimiento incredulidad por lo que acabada de escuchar.

- ¡Eres estúpida! Nadie de los IS personales que teníamos regreso vivo después de enfrentarse con esa cosa.

Una sorprendida Rin se quedo callada, no sabía que nadie de los IS personales que tenia Oceanía había regresado.

- Bien es diré lo poco que sabemos gracias a pilotos valientes de unidades IS en serie que intentaron ayudar a sus compañeras en problemas. Esta unidad es una unidad que se especializa en la velocidad, es de mediano y corto alcance, sus armas que ha usado son una alabarda doble y su ametralladora de municiones de plasma se podría describir como una unidad IS de asalto. Lo podrán identificar porque es de color verde metálico oscuro en su mayoría con detalles en color rojo sus 4 pares de alas le hacer tener una maniobrabilidad muy alta, el piloto está cubierto con una traje completo así que no sabemos quién es.

La presentación termino y la General miro a las chicas, el silencio fue breve la mujer cerró los ojos suspiro y continuo hablando.

- Líng Yin Huáng y Kanzashi Sarashiki les deseo suerte, posiblemente se enfrente con "Kukulkan" esta unidad solo se enfrenta con nuestras unidades IS personales.

La general se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj, las 7:00pm marcaba en solo 20min comenzaría el ataque según sus fuentes.

- Valla no hay tiempo las coordenadas se les enviaran a sus IS.

- ¡Sí!

Las chicas respondieron y salieron rápido del lugar, la comandante miraba fijamente el reloj.

- ¡Preparen la "carga" hay que asegurarla!

* * *

Al este de la cuidad de Perth la noche se hacía presente, un viento fresco soplaba haciendo que los arboles se mecieran, los soldados y pilotos de IS ya esperaban en sus pociones, ocultos en el bosque nadie hablada o nadie quería hablar, tal vez si lo hacían romperían con esa extraña calma que se esparcía en el aire. Rin y Kanzashi se encontraban ya en su poción al frente de la línea defensiva, su misión destruir y retroceder para causar el mayor número de bajas posibles.

- Kanzashi es demasiado silencioso, no me da buena espina.

- Si, es demasiado tranquilo no hemos visto la señal que nos indicaron.

Las chicas hablaban atreves de la comunicación de los IS en voz baja, la señal que les dijeron mientras venían era que las comunicaciones entre los IS a mas de 15m era ya mala y más de 20m ya no había comunicación ni decir con las demás fuerzas en tierra estas se incomunicaban a no más de 5m esto era un caos aprovechado por los enemigos que parecían no afectarse por esa "cosa".

La "cosa" como lo llamaban los de la "UN" era un área alrededor de 15km a la redonda del punto de ataque en donde había una pésima comunicación por cualquier medio de comunicación electrónico. Además los IS perdían la habilidad de detectar y ver a sus enemigos a grandes distancias lo que hacia los ataque sorpresa de la alianza BAM muy peligrosos.

La hora indicaba había llegado las 7:20pm y nada de un posible ataque, se había equivocado la General o es que era una trampa no lo sabían.

- Voy a comunicarme con control Rin a ver si saben algo.

- Ok Kanzashi.

Pero cuando Kanzashi abrió el canal de comunicación con el centro del control solo un sonido de estática se podía escuchar, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la "cosa".

- Rin ya es tarde estamos en la "cosa" no hay forma de comunicarse con el centro de control.

- ¡Maldición! Caímos en su trampa ¡Kanzashi! Prepárate…

Rin no pudo terminar de hablar porque unas fuertes explosiones que venían de atrás de su posición, las habían tomado por sorpresa cuando…

* * *

**Hola una vez mas ya con el segundo episodio de este arco y con el 1er episodio de esta trilogía, bueno por el momento no tengo mas que decir nos vemos el sábado ok**

******Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	19. Guerra relámpago – Perth 2da parte

Capitulo 19: Guerra relámpago – Perth 2da parte.

Pero cuando Kanzashi abrió el canal de comunicación con el centro del control solo un sonido de estática se podía escuchar, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la "cosa".

- ¡Rin! Ya es tarde estamos en la "cosa" no hay forma de comunicarse con el centro de control.

- ¡Maldición! Caímos en su trampa ¡Kanzashi! Prepárate…

Rin no pudo terminar de hablar porque unas fuertes explosiones que venían de la parte de tras de su posición, las habían tomado por sorpresa cuando un disparo las hizo salir de su escondite.

- ¡Vamos Kanzashi!

Con el grito de Rin las chicas salieron hacer frente al enemigo pero al estar volando sobre el bosque pudieron ver a un gran ejército de IS. Las superaban en 20 a 1, no importaba si eran unidades IS en serie al ser tantas las chicas tendrían problemas.

- Rin hay que regresar no podremos ganar.

- ¡No! Hay que resistir.

Kanzashi le pidió volver para reorganizarse pero la necedad de Rin le ponía las cosas difíciles, Kanzashi tenía dos opciones dejar a Rin o quedarse a ayudarla, la 1er opción la descarto no la dejaría.

Los IS enemigos dispararon contra las chicas ellas esquivaron los ataques y contraatacaron, Rin avanzo contra sus oponentes usando sus Souten Gagetsu (una espada torcida) mientras Kanzashi le ayudada cubriendo de los enemigos con su Particle Cannons for Long Range (Cañones de partículas para largo alcance), la batalla empezó bien para las chicas pero al irse alargando se dieron cuenta de la poca efectividad de disparar a larga distancia ya que al igual que con Camila los disparos de tipo energético no eran muy efectivos, básica mente obligaban a los IS a pelear a corta distancia y esto las ponía en riesgo ya que están informadas de la extraña arma que podían usar en contra de los IS para detenerlos.

- Rin hay que retroceder no soportaremos mucho tiempo.

- ¡Maldición!

Rin maldecía por no ser tan efectiva como ella deseaba pero Kanzashi tenía razón si continuaban serian derribadas.

- Entendido Kanzashi.

Tras la aprobación de Rin para retirarse Kanzashi uso su Mountain Storm para hacer retroceder a los enemigos dándoles tiempo de regresar a la cuidad.

Las chicas volaban a toda velocidad por el bosque rumbo a la cuidad, intentaban comunicarse con el centro de control pero no había respuesta mientras avanzaban se dieron cuenta de que el ataque había matado a los soldados que se escondían en el bosque.

Rin y Kanzashi intentaba no ver a los cadáveres, no les era grato en lo más mínimo ver a personas mutiladas por las explosiones en ese momento por fin se dieron cuenta de que en verdad estaban en una guerra en donde no hay más que matar o morir.

Justo cuando salieron del bosque y podían ver las cuidad a un 1km una serie de disparos las hizo frenarse e intentar esquivar el ataque. Al buscar a su atacante pudieron ver un IS que se les hacia conocido, "Kukulkan" sosteniendo su ametralladora apuntándoles esta no dudo en volverles a disparar haciendo que las chicas intentaran esquivar los disparos, en su mayoría lo habían logrado pero ya que sus unidades estaban gastadas por la pelea con los IS en serie fueron alcanzadas, ya que son disparos de plasma (cuarto estado de agregación de la materia) estos causaron por su altas temperaturas leves quemaduras en los IS de las chicas.

- ¡Vamos Kanzashi!

El grito de Rin indicaba que debían pelear, ya sabían por lo dicho por la General que debían tener mucho cuidado con este IS personal. Rin saco su Souten Gagetsu y se abalanzo sobre su atacante intentando cortarlo sin mucho éxito, Kanzashi le ayudada a distancia con su Particle Cannons for Long Range, pero al ver que los ataques a larga distancia no ayudaba desplego su Trance (una alabarda ultra-vibración) y se lazo a ayudar a Rin, las chicas intentaban golpear a su oponente pero este solo las esquivada o detenía sus ataques con su alabarda.

- Esto es aburrido.

Segundo después de las palabas emitidas por la piloto de Kukulkan en un rápido movimiento esquivando un ataque de Kanzashi esta tomo su pie de la unidad y la hizo girar en un semicírculo para golpear a Rin lanzándolas hacia el suelo pero antes de caer con su gran velocidad tomo ahora a los dos IS de los pies para comenzar a girar para después lanzarlos haciendo que esta se impactaran contra el suelo.

Rin fue la primera en reincorporarse para continuar la lucha lo que la hizo el blanco de Kukulkan. Rin no había tenido tiempo de hacer mucho, intento usar su Ryuhou (sus cañones de sus hombros) pero no dio tiempo de usarlos, ya que Kukulkan usando su alabarda doble que puede separar para usar como lanzas atravesó los Ryuhou de Rin.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaa!

El grito de Rin fue ya que la destrucción de parte de su unidad le causo daño, Rin intento ahora usar sus Souten Gagetsu e intento cortar a Kukulkan pero este saco una de las dos alabarda y detuvo a Rin y con la otra atravesó una de la piernas de IS de Rin dejándola parcialmente inmóvil, con un solo golpe le quito su arma a Rin dejándola desarmada.

- Despídete.

Ya Rin era sostenida del cuello con la mano del Kukulkan, aun que Rin intentaba no ser ahorcada usando su IS esto parecía inútil las fuerzas de Rin se fueron hasta que su ShenLong desapareció ya por el daño recibido ahora solo quedaba una Rin indefensa.

Pero antes de terminal con Rin una lanza obligo a Kukulkan a soltar a Rin, ya Rin estaba casi inconsciente lo que no ayudaba mucho.

- ¡Perra veo que quieres morir primero!

El grito de la piloto de Kukulkan fue el inicio de un ataque despiadado sobre Kanzashi y su IS, usando su ametralladora en un brazo y en el otro usando su alabarda Kanzashi apenas podía resistir la envestida pero esto no duro mucho su lanza de Kanzashi fue partida a la mitad dejando a Kanzashi sin arma de ataque personal. Intento alejarse de su atacante usando su Mountian Storm pero antes de poder lanzar los misiles Kukulkan uso su alabarda y corto las alas de Uchigane Niigata de donde salen los misiles provocando una gran explosión.

"BOOOUUMMM"

Después de disiparse el humo solo quedaba una Kanzashi aun usando su IS pero este casi estaba destruido.

- Muy bien mocosa, algo que me quieras decir antes de que te mate.

Kukulkan apuntaba con su ametralladora a la ya indefensa cabeza de Kanzashi, esta ya no tenía muchas opciones, parecía el fin, ya no había quine las ayudara ya no vendría Ichika o llegaría alguien más, eran según su información las únicas con IS personales y de las pocas que una tenia IS en serie de seguro estarían peleando con los IS en serie del enemigo.

- (Ya solo me queda una opción debo ganar tiempo)

Una bastante lastimada Kanzashi levanto su rostro para ver a su agresor con una mirada desafiante dirigió unas palabras a su agresora.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa, antes de que me mates, dime quien eres.

- ¡He! ¡Qué estúpida petición! pero ya que morirás aquí no veo el por qué no mostrarte el rostro de tu verdugo.

Y con esas palabras el casco que cubría el rostro de la piloto se levanto dejando ver a una joven de pelo negro con unos ojos cafés oscuros.

- Mi nombre es Sara Beltrán recuérdalo perra, bueno hasta que mueras.

- (¡Malditas seas! No conseguí tiempo suficiente para autodestruir mi IS)

Ya Kanzashi se había resignado no había logrado tener el tiempo suficiente para autodestruir su IS e intentar destruir a Sara y Kukulkan, Kanzashi cerró los ojos cuando escucho a la ametralladora de Sara cargando los disparos.

"¡Bang!"

Kanzashi abrió los ojos, ella sentía que su fin que le había llegado su momento final pero al ver vio como un IS empujaba a Sara haciendo que su disparo se desviara.

- ¡No voy a dejar que te les pongas un dedo enzima!

La que les había saldado era la General Emily con su IS Rafale-Revive Custom, después de intentar cortar a la General con su alabarda Sara retrocedió un poco.

- Pero veo que tengo suerte no tengo que irte a buscar "General Emily", bien ¡prepárate..!

* * *

**Hola y gracias por seguir leyendo, aprecio sus comentarios, bueno el segundo episodio de esta trilogía espero que les guste y nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	20. Guerra relámpago – Perth 3ra parte

Capitulo 20: Guerra relámpago –– Perth 3ra parte.

La que les había saldado era la General Emily con su IS Rafale-Revive Custom, después de intentar cortar a la General con su alabarda Sara retrocedió un poco.

- Pero veo que tengo suerte no tengo que irte a buscar "General Emily", bien prepárate a ¡morir!

- ¡No será tan fácil!

Sara se abalanzo sobre la General Emily disparando su ametralladora, la general logro esquivar parcial mente el ataque pero algunos disparos dieron en el blanco lo que hizo que Emily callera al suelo, esto fue aprovechado por Sara para sacar su alabarda y intentar cortar a Emily pero en el último momento Emily logro girar y esquivar el ataque. Después aprovechado que Sara estaba cerca Emily le lanzo unos misiles a Sara lo que provoco una fuerte explosión.

- ¡Kanzashi toma a Rin y huyan!

Kanzashi escucho el mensaje por la comunicación privada de los IS pero estas palabras y la pelea la tenia completamente paralizada.

- ¡Qué esperas!

Otro grito de la General hizo salir del tranza a Kanzashi que sin pensarlo fue hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

Del humo de la explosión se vio salir a Emily intentando escapar de Sara quien la perseguía disparando su ametralladora la cual dio en el blanco haciendo que el IS de Emily sufriera daños muy serios. En un intento de defenderse Emily uso el cambio rápido de su IS para contraatacar pero Sara usando a Kukulkan simplemente esquivo los disparos y contraataco usando su propia ametralladora.

Después de que Emily fuera alcanzada por los disparos de Sara esta cayó al suelo su IS ya estaba casi destruido y apenas se mantenía en línea pero esto había sido una distracción para que Kanzashi y Rin pudieran escapar.

- Prepárate a morir General Emily.

Emily le apuntaba en la cabeza a Emily pero está en lugar de mostrarse asustada le mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Ya te has resignado? –Sara.

- No, He cumplido mi objetivo.

- ¿Objetivo?

Emily volteo a ver en donde supuestamente debería estar las chicas portadoras de IS personales. Eso hizo que Sara también volteara y gracias a estar distraída peleando con Emily no se dio cuenta de que las chicas se habían ido.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja me engañaron pero no importa las atrapare en otro momento.

A Sara no le parecía que le molestaba el hecho de que las chicas de había ido, sabía que no podían ir lejos ya que sus unidades estaban casi inutilizadas.

- Bueno lo primero, lo primero.

Sara le apunto a la cabeza a Emily con su ametralladora.

- Bien Emily, adiós.

¡Bang!

* * *

En un barco cerca del puerto de la cuidad de Perth las chicas había logrado llegar después de ser salvadas por la General Emily, lo que no sabían era que su salvadora ahora estaba muerta, fue gracias a una piloto de IS en seria quien las había encontrado en la cuidad después de que el IS de Kanzashi dejara de funcionar.

Una inconsciente Rin y Kanzashi quien no sabía el porqué había huido sin siquiera ver atrás o ayudar a Emily, fue miedo posiblemente pero eso no le ayudaba esa noche Kanzashi se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de su hermana quien fue al frente de combate para evitar que ella, Ichika y las demás chicas no sufrieran del horror de una guerra.

Kanzashi quien se encontraba en una habitación de hospital junto a Rin veía por una pequeña ventana, al final se podía ver el puerto de Perth que se incendiaba.

- Lo siento, no pude hacer nada.

Esas palabras eran para todos los que había quedado atrás, mientras la cuidad desaparecía en el horizonte sabia que esta no sería la última vez que se enfrentaría a sus temores.

* * *

Ya en el edificio central de la cuidad Sara había hecho firmar la rendición incondicional de Australia lo que ha llevado a la rendición de Oceanía y un 15% del poder de la "UN". Un reporte con su General Rosa para infórmale de la situación.

- General la resistencia es mínima tendremos el completo control de la cuidad y sus alrededores en unas horas.

- Bien vicealmirante Sara que hay de los IS personales de apoyo asiático.

- Lamento infórmale que escaparon General Rosa.

Un momento de silencio en la comunicación hizo temer un castigo a Sara.

- Entiendo, espero que la próxima vez no falles.

- ¡Sí! No le fallare General.

- Bien, alístate mañana saldremos rumbo a la ciudad de Kota Kugang. (en Indonesia)

- Entendido, cambio y fuera.

* * *

En la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" la General Rosa observada un mapa del sudeste Asiático, en esencia observada su siguiente objetivo la invasión asiática que comenzaría con la toma de uno de sus mayores obstáculos no por su poder militar o defensas sino por su geografía y dispersión la gran Indonesia aunque ya había tomado la isla de Papúa el resto del país seguía libre, ahora que Oceanía había caído podía concentrar su objetivo en Asia.

- Esto será molesto, espero que ya pronto esté listo el "ACP" (Antimatter Cannon Projectiles) (Cañón de Proyectiles de Antimateria).

Mientras la General Rosa aun observaba el mapa de Asia un mensaje de la Fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night". Una pantalla se desplego y se pudo ver a la General de América (EUA).

- Felicitaciones Rosa me entere recientemente de que por fin lograste conquistar Oceanía.

- Gracias General Jeanne.

Aun que las dos Generales tenían cierta rivalidad así como también la tenía con la General Sofía la verdad era que las tres Generales de BAM eran amigas y aunque sabía que las felicitaciones de Jeanne era más que unas simples felicitaciones, eran una señal de molestia ya que Jeanne no había podía avanzar como ella le gustaría.

- Y bien Jeanne dime como van las cosas haya en Europa.

- Van como lo habíamos presupuestado.

- Ja, en otras palabras no vas cómo quisieras o ¿me equivoco?

Las últimas palabras de Rosa habían molestado a Jeanne ya que como amigas y principalmente competidoras su objetivo era vencer a sus compañeras de Guerra.

- Tranquila Rosa, sabes que de las tres yo me enfrentaría a un mejor ejército que ustedes.

- No es pretexto Jeanne tu país era el que mejor ejercito tenia o ¿no?

- Bueno ya pronto podre regocijar por la obtención de los mejores IS del enemigo.

- Y mientras yo podre regocijarme porque mi país tendrá la mayor parte del mundo.

Jeanne se quedo viendo a Rosa, las palabras de esta no le agradaban ya que sabía que el acuerdo de la Alianza BAM era que cada territorio que cada país tomara se lo quedaría y ya que Rosa había avanzado más al final esta se podría adjudicar mas territorios del mundo para México y es algo que a ella no le gustaba.

- Y dime algo Jeanne como va Sofía se que ustedes ya que están más cerca podrías saber mejor las cosas entre ustedes.

- No me ha dicho mucho sabes que no es de hablar de mas, nos dice lo que hay que saber y listo.

- Ok y cambiando de tema dime cómo va la "ACP".

- Ya casi está listo, ya esta aun 95% así que pronto el mundo se rendirá a nuestros pies.

- Entiendo, y dime qué ciudad será la primera que destruirás con esa arma.

- Si esta lista en la fecha prometida creo que será Paris.

- Y dime tu qué ciudad destruirás Rosa.

- Aun no he decidido pero creo que será Singapur.

- Ok nos veremos en la reunión semanal General Rosa.

* * *

**Hola, bien con el episodio 20 si ni yo me lo creo y con el fin de esta trilogía espero que les guste este episodio y el sábado que así sea el episodio 21 y bueno espero que lo sigan leyendo nos vemos.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	21. Guerra relámpago –– Frontera

Capitulo 21: Guerra relámpago –– Frontera.

La noche caía a las afueres de la ciudad francesa de Tarbes al suroeste de Toulouse un equipo de observación miraba las montañas al sur de la cuidad pendientes de que el enemigo no apareciera repentinamente. El quipo era conformado por unos cuantos soldados y 2 pilotos de IS personales, la ya conocida Charlotte y su compañera una mujer guerrera con más experiencia Valerie Bonnet una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos color violeta también francesa y portadora del 1er IS francés de tercera generación Rafale-Revive Custom III.

Charlotte observada con ayuda de un equipo de visión nocturna hacia las montañas en busca de actividad enemiga ya que hace unas horas la frontera había sido tomada ya por la BAM.

- Señorita Charlotte la líder de escuadrón pido que la valla a ver. –Soldado.

- Gracias, te encargo la vigilancia.

- ¡Sí!

Después de ser informada Charlotte fue hacia la casa de campaña donde se encontraba la líder de escuadrón Valerie.

- Señorita Valerie quería hablar conmigo.

- Si, pasa Charlotte.

Valeria se encontraba sentada en una silla dentro de la casa de campaña revisando unos documentos.

- Charlotte toma asiento.

Charlotte tomo asiento y miraba con curiosidad lo que le diría la líder del escuadrón al que ahora pertenecía.

- Como piloto y representante se me obliga a informarte de la situación en todos los frentes de combate.

Charlotte asintió y espero escuchar lo que le diría.

- Bien en la tarde la BAM avanzo sobre la cuidad de Manchester, situación en África va de mal en peor y haces unas horas ya se declaro la rendición de Australia.

Cuando Charlotte escucho la última noticia sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ya sabía que significaba el hecho de que Australia se rindiera, sus amigas estaban ahí y sin dudarlo le pregunto sobre ello a Valerie.

- Líder, sabe si las representantes de Japón y China ¿están bien?

Valerie miro algo sorprendido a Charlotte, ya que desde que llego a unirse al equipo siempre fue algo reservada con ella aunque con los demás del equipo era más abierta y rápidamente se llevo bien con ellos.

- No, de eso no se, conocías a las representantes

- Si, son mis amigas y sé que ellas fueron a Australia de emergencia.

Valerie miro un momento a Charlotte y vio que ella estaba bastante preocupada.

- Voy a preguntar si alguien sabe algo pero no te puedo asegurar nada.

Charlotte miro con sorpresa a su líder de escuadrón, no es que Charlotte creyera que ella fuera una mala persona pero no están de acuerdo como se llevada esto de la guerra y saber que su padre le entrego a Valerie la unidad que ahora ella usaba era algo que le incomodaba ya que sabía que estando en Francia y con el poder de la empresa de su padre ella podría ir a juicio y quitarle la unidad de la que era dueña.

- Y dime Charlotte como se llaman tus amigas, para tener más posibilidades de saber si están a salvo.

- Se llaman Líng Yin Huáng y Kanzashi Sarashiki.

- Bien, te informare si se de ellas, ahora vuele a tu puesto que no podemos tener más sorpresas.

- Si

Charlotte salió de la tienda de acampar y fue a seguir su misión de vigilar.

- (Espero que Rin y Kanzashi estén bien)

* * *

En la cuidad de Bordeaux al este de Francia.

La noche era iluminada por el fuego de las casas y negociosos que se incendiaban, disparos y explosiones eran el sonido dominante y de fondo los gritos de desesperación de personas que pedía ayuda.

Debajo de las ruinas de una casa en el sótano 3 mujeres se escondían, eran Tatenashi, Laura y Alessia.

- ¡Tatenashi! ¿Estás segura de que podremos derribarlo? –Alessia.

- Si, es solo cuestión de tiempo de que aparezca, sabe que aun estamos aquí.

Las dos líderes de escuadrones estaban planeando derribar a una de las unidades IS personales de BAM "Cold Blood" quien era según ellas la encargada de tomar la cuidad tras la gran escalada que se dio luego de la rendición de España, la BAM inicio un avanza de múltiplos frentes que va desde Inglaterra en donde la mitad del país ha caído, en Francia en la llamada guerra de frontera con España y la invasión de Marruecos.

- ¿Laura estas lista? –Tatenashi.

- Si.

- Bien porque ahí viene. – Alessia.

Las 3 chicas desplegaron sus unidades y salieron a enfrentar a su objetivo quien ya las había localizado y se dirigía a atraparlas.

- ¡Veo que decidieron salir! –Rachel.

Rachel desplego un tridente y comenzó a disparar contra las chicas que rápidamente de dividieron y desplegaron sus propias armas.

Mientras Tatenashi desplego su Heavy Rain y Alessia desplego su sabré (versión moderna del florete, espada usada en esgrima) y se dirigieron contra Rachel. Laura por su parte comenzó a disparar con su pistola de tren pesado calibre .80mm.

Rachel esquivada y disparaba contra las chicas haciendo algo de distancia ya que sabía que testaría en desventaja si enfrentaba a las unidad de Tatenashi y Alessia al mismo tiempo pero los disparos de Laura eran algo que no le ayudaba ya que estos no eran afectados por su escudo.

- (malditas perras no creo ganarles a las tres, eso hora de usar "EPB" [Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb]). –Rachel.

La batalla continúa pero gracias a la alta habilidad de la piloto y la poderosísima defensa de Cold Blood para las chicas les era difícil, pero la unida IS de Rachel tenía una sorpresa. Después de un ataque por parte de Alessia con su sabré que esquivo Rachel de su mano izquierda desplego lo que en esencia era un guante para la mano robótica de su IS y lo lanzo hacia Alessia lo que ella no pudo esquivar haciendo que cuando dio en el blanco este provoco una descarga eléctrica.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Muere perra! –Rachel.

Rachel disfrutaba el ver como se electrocutaba Alessia pero no esperaba que el cable que las conectaba fuer cortado por un disparo de Laura.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Rachel.

Mientras Rachel se enfoco en Laura quien se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio no vio la llegada de Tatenashi por detrás con todo en su Heavy Rain para perforar el escudo de su IS.

- ¡No te olvides de mí!

- ¡Maldita!

Rachel intento girar su unidad IS para enfrentar de frente a Tatenashi pero no le dio tiempo y fue impactada por la lanza de Tatenashi lo que causo que ella saliera disparada hacia el suelo causando que hiciera un gran agujero en el suelo.

- ¡Ahora! – Alessia.

Tras el grito de Alessia las otras chicas lanzaron un ataque combinado a distancia hacia donde estaba Rachel.

"BOOOUUMMM"

Tras detener el ataque las 3 chicas esperaron a ver qué sucedía, de repente una silueta salió del humo era Rachel quien apenas tenía su unidad funcionando.

- ¡Malditas!

Tras le grito de Rachel esta les lanzo un par de bombas "EPB" hacia las chicas esta era el arma capaz de detener a un IS por completo sin dañarlo pero era justo lo que quería una de las pilotos, Tatenashi.

- ¡Ahora Laura!..

* * *

**Hola, ya con el episodio 21 y como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, bueno ya las cosas se van poniendo mas intensas y bueno no les idre mas no soy de dar adelantos nos vemos el miércoles.**

******Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


End file.
